


Only You

by Lovefushsia



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!Dorian, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grumpy John, Jealous John, Kissing, Light Angst, Low-Charge Dorian, M/M, POV Dorian (Almost Human), POV John Kennex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, back at the precinct is a little awkward, bottom!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovefushsia/pseuds/Lovefushsia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dorian spend a day in each other's arms, exploring a new side to their relationship. Then there's the problem of where Dorian should sleep from now on. And how they act around each other at the Precinct.</p><p>Featuring my favourite Grumpy John and Low-Charge Dorian.</p><p>Snippet: Before he knew it he felt John’s hand on his cheek.  “Disco face,” John murmured.  “Why’s that?”</p><p>***COMPLETE!!*** </p><p>My first (posted) fic...anywhere. [Runs and hides]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Only You**

  
John walked into the interrogation room and slammed the door closed behind him. Dorian hesitated for a beat before opening it and following him through.

“What the hell man?” Dorian asked, closing the door again.

John turned from where he was pacing at the far side of the table. He glared and Dorian almost retreated a step. But he stood firm and just waited.

After a moment John heaved out a sigh and leaned over, putting both hands down on the table top in front of him. “Dorian, what are you trying to do to me?” John finally asked. His voice was a lot calmer than Dorian imagined he was feeling.

“John, what-” But John cut him off.

“You and that MX, I saw you both go in there.” John stood up straight again and waved his hands around in a frustrated manner to take in the whole room. “You fucking followed him inside like a puppy dog, and you want me to...to just...just accept that and ignore it or what?”

Dorian had never seen John this worked up because of something he had done. John got mad, that was a given. But he didn’t get this mad at his partner. Dorian tried to calm him with his next words.

“Do you mean this morning, John?” It didn’t work.

“Yes this morning!" John cried. "How many other times have there been, huh?” Dorian chanced a step towards the man who was now pacing again, before John continued. “Is it just that one? Or do you all mix it up down there and you don’t even care who you’re with?”

“John. You’ve got this all wrong.” Dorian said in his most calming tone. “Whatever it is you’re thinking, it’s not the case.”

John looked up at him frowning deeply. “What?” he asked shaking his head.

“This morning, there was a fault in one of the charging pods. I offered to help fix it because, well, you know how Detective Paul gets if one of them isn’t fully charged and, well it took two of us to work it out...” he looked down at his toes for a moment. “To be honest I’m a little embarrassed that I couldn’t solve the issue without help from one of them.”

“You’re embarrassed about working with an MX? Not because...” John trailed off, seemingly at a loss as to how to continue.

“Yes John. What did you think I was doing in there?”

John’s face relaxed a little but he didn’t smile. “You don’t wanna know what I thought D. I'm..I’m sorry ok?”

Dorian closed the window blinds with a quick motion of his hand and walked slowly across the room to where John now stood with one hand covering his eyes, the other wrapped around his body, under his ribs.

“John, I need to know what had you so worked up, in order that I can prevent this happening in future.”

John looked up and jerked back a little when he saw how close his partner was suddenly standing. “It’s nothing Dorian, let’s leave it ok? I overreacted and...I was an idiot.”

Dorian reached out and put a hand on John’s arm, just above his elbow. “Tell me, please. We can be honest with each other can’t we?”

John looked into his eyes and Dorian felt his own face light up as he noticed, not for the first time, the pained look in those hazel eyes. Of all the humans he had contact with, John’s face was the most expressive by far. He seemed to be able to keep all of his emotions in check on some occasions, if you were to just look at his face. But looking into his eyes often told Dorian a different story. He was hiding something now, something that was painful for him to admit.

Before he knew it he felt John’s hand on his cheek. “Disco face,” John murmured. “Why’s that?”

Now Dorian was unsure as to what he should or could admit to. He felt close to John, among all others this was the human who showed kindness and friendship towards him. His human. Sometimes he wasn’t certain that what he was feeling was just friendship in return, or something else. His electrical circuits apparently gave him away.

“John, will you answer my question first?”

John’s hand fell away and he took a step back, putting distance between them that suddenly Dorian was afraid of. “I thought you and that MX...I thought you were having some fun in there, you know?”

“Having some fun?” Dorian repeated.

“Yeah, like, you know...human fun.” John’s words trailed off to a murmur and he looked flushed and uncomfortable. Dorian wondered how John would look if he was in the middle of some ‘human fun’. He got a sudden image of John lying out on his bed, flushed skin warm and damp, chest heaving as his hand busied itself in his underwear. He had tried to ignore the information John’s smart bed had given to him on the subject already. But for some reason, today, Dorian had definite interest.

“Human fun,” Dorian said and he stepped close to John again, this time John didn’t move away. “No John, I have never had...human fun with anyone, human or android.”

John’s eyes widened and his eyebrows rose. “Really? So what do you do with all that...” his eyes moved downward in the direction of Dorian’s pants.

“Haven’t we already talked about that?”

“Yeah, well, I have a very vivid imagination ok? I could have been right with this.”

Dorian’s hand moved up to John’s shoulder and he squeezed a little. “What did you feel when you thought you were right?” he asked quietly.

John looked around, perhaps checking the windows were actually blocked. Then he swallowed hard as he met Dorian’s eyes again. “I didn’t like it.”

“I could tell.” Dorian tried hard not to smile but he failed, and as his smile widened he could see the corners of John’s mouth turning up. “You like me John.”

“Oh God, no,” John said turning away and laughing. “We’ve been here before.”

Dorian’s hand went back up to John’s face and before he could attempt to contain the urge, he was tugging John’s face gently towards his and pressing their lips together.


	2. Chapter 2

For a moment John thought Dorian was messing with him until he felt his partner’s hand slide around his back and pull him closer.  Dorian’s lips were soft and insistent against his and John quickly realized he wasn’t pulling away from this any time soon.

His own hands slipped around Dorian’s waist and held on tightly as he let his partner control things.  For someone who had never done this before Dorian seemed pretty well-practiced.  Their tongues touched and it was like a jolt of energy straight through to John’s toes.  Dorian’s tongue pushed deep inside his mouth and John groaned as their tongues slipped and slid and traced over each other.  But when he felt Dorian’s teeth pulling on his lower lip suddenly he needed air.  John pushed against Dorian’s hips gently as he extricated himself from the kiss and stood back a little.

“Dorian, fuck-”

“No John, this is kissing.”

“Oh, funny,” John nodded and gave him a lopsided smile.  “Dorian, are you sure about this?  You just said you’ve never-”

“John, were you enjoying what we were doing?”

“The kissing or the fighting?  Because actually both were pretty good-”

Dorian grasped John’s shoulders and pushed him until John’s back hit the wall.  “Shit,” John gasped, and then his own hands moved up to curl into Dorian’s hair as they lunged into another kiss.

_Ok_ , John thought as he was completely overwhelmed by his partner’s advances.  _This is new_.  He didn’t get a chance to think more than that before Dorian was shifting his stance and moving his lips to John’s neck and sucking, and John at once wanted to let Dorian do whatever it was he wanted and to push him away and make them both reconsider.  Or maybe at least consider.   

“John,” Dorian whispered after another moment, leaving John’s throat with a lingering nip of teeth.

“What?” John managed opening his eyes.

“I know you’re over-thinking this.  Do you want me to stop?”

“No.  Yes.  No,” John said concisely.

“John.”

“What?  Dorian, look I'm not over-thinking, you’re talking too much.”  He reached for Dorian again but his partner put a hand on his chest keeping him at a distance.  

“We should get back to work John.”

“No, it’s nearly...” John checked his watch. “Nine-twenty.  Ok,” John sighed deeply.  “Yeah, yeah we probably should.”

Dorian’s hand fell from John’s chest and John’s eyes fell to the floor.  “John, are we ok?”

“Yeah, yeah D, of course.”

“I think you’re lying.”

“Oh really?  One kiss and you know everything in my head, huh?”

Dorian stayed close as John looked back into his blue eyes, those huge puppy dog eyes that John often had to look away from in case he was sucked right into something he couldn’t control.  And now they had this, they had crossed a line that John didn’t even know existed until it had happened. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Dorian said softly, tilting his head a fraction. 

John didn’t want to talk about anything.  He wanted to be manhandled against the wall or over the desk or someplace else where they couldn’t be walked in on at any moment. 

“No. Let’s go.”

Dorian nodded and turned to the door.  John took a deep breath and watched his partner walk away, feeling that he had missed something with this whole thing and he had no idea what to do about it right now. 

Eventually he followed Dorian from the room and attempted to push thoughts of what had just happened firmly from his mind. 

<<<<<<<o>>>>>>>>

“John.”

“What?” John all but growled.  They were sitting in traffic.  7pm and they both had evidence of the hard day’s shift on them.  Dorian had taken yet another bullet for John, grazing his chest plate, and John had a cut over his left eyebrow.  All he wanted was to be somewhere else, preferably lying down in the dark somewhere.  But he had to sit here and listen to his partner when he just wanted to block out what had happened that morning.  He hadn’t stopped thinking about it but it couldn’t go anywhere, not with his partner, his _android_ partner.

“John?” he heard again and he looked over to Dorian’s open and solemn face staring back at him.  

“Sorry.”

“You didn’t hear a word I said.”

“Erm, yeah, yeah I did sure,” John lied.

“You want to talk about today?”

“About how you kissed me and then tried to get yourself killed again?”

“You had a pretty good go as well John,” Dorian said, and John looked over to see him smirking.  “At the kissing and the killing I mean.”

“You think you’re cute Dorian?  What am I supposed to do with this whole thing, huh?” John said in exasperation.  “I can’t talk about it with you because...because you were there, ok?  And I don’t want to talk to anyone else about it.  I want to-” John cut himself off and shook his head. 

“What John, you want to what?” Dorian encouraged. 

“Nothin’ D... I just need to get some sleep,” John finished lamely. 

They were silent for the next few minutes and finally their exit came up although the traffic was still only a crawl. 

John headed straight for his apartment out of habit once he was on the clear road and before he knew it he was pulling into the driveway with Dorian still in the car.  “Shit, why didn’t you say anything?” he asked as he looked over to his partner. 

“I liked the idea of coming back here with you.”

“You’re being very honest today Dorian,” John said as he rested his arms on the steering wheel and put his head down on top. 

“I think you must have wanted me to come back here too, whether subconscious or not.”  Still he was maddeningly calm while John’s mind was in turmoil. 

“Oh yeah?  What if I was just on autopilot after such a shitty day?”  As soon as he said it he regretted the words.  His morning hadn’t been shitty, not in the interrogation room.  His stomach did a strange twist as he visualized Dorian pushing him into the wall.  He raised his head and looked sideways at Dorian.  “I’m a dick, I'm sorry.”

“John, you’ve said that a lot today,” Dorian said.  “Are you sorry that it happened or sorry that you enjoyed it?”

Now he was in trouble.  Yeah he had enjoyed it, but the fact that Dorian had to ask...didn’t that mean there was something wrong with what they had done?  John felt a hand on his thigh and he stared down at it for a long moment before finally returning his gaze to his partner. 

“Why did you kiss me D?”

“Why did you let me?” Dorian murmured, not moving his hand.

“Good point.”

“Tell me John.  Did you want it to happen?” Dorian persisted.

“Yes.  God yes, for weeks now D.”  It was the most honest he had been with himself since he could remember.  A shiver ran down his whole back when Dorian squeezed his thigh and moved his hand to take hold of John’s own.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since you turned me on John, since I opened my eyes and saw you there.”

“Why?” John asked.  He was sitting up straight in his seat now and moved to face Dorian with more of his body. 

“I don’t know, exactly.  I just know that I want you, I need you.  I haven’t determined anything more than that.”  After a pause Dorian added, “Is it enough?”

John found himself nodding before Dorian had finished speaking.  “It’s more than enough.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dorian held John’s hand tighter as they looked at each other.  He studied the depths of John’s eyes, categorizing the honey tones around his wide pupils against the lighter green around the edges.  “John,” he murmured softly. 

John nodded but didn’t speak.  He squeezed Dorian’s hand though and Dorian felt his circuits light up as John stared back at him. 

“What should we do?”

John seemed to find his voice after another moment.  “You’re asking me?”

“You have...more experience with this than me John.”

“Why do you say my name so much D?” John asked softly.

Dorian didn’t hesitate.  “Because the four letters combining to make your name are more important to me than any others in the language, and I enjoy hearing your name more than I can tell you.”

“Oh.”  John continued to stare into Dorian’s eyes but Dorian felt as if John was struggling with the whole situation at this point. 

“I also enjoy when you’re flustered.”

“Yeah?” John cleared his throat.  “Well, that happens a lot around you so you must be used to it.”

Dorian nodded and John tugged at his hand before letting go to open the driver’s door.  He turned his head back briefly and nodded towards his building.  “Come on D.”

Dorian opened his door silently and walked around the hood of the car until he stood beside his partner.  John took his hand again as soon as they were close enough and he turned to lead the way to his front door.  Dorian held firmly to John and walked closely beside him.  They had walked so often together, mainly with Dorian a short step behind John.  To be touching like this now, being so close, it was more than Dorian had ever imagined could happen and he wanted the feeling to last forever. 

They were just holding hands. 

He had researched various ideas of what he and John could do together, during their lengthy car ride.  He had never had the need before and it had been quite enlightening.  He wondered whether he should tell John about his new found knowledge now or wait until he could show him instead. 

John was unlocking the door one handed as he kept contact with Dorian.  He looked down at their joined hands as he pushed open the door and Dorian followed his gaze to see the blue twinkling under his skin in the darkness. 

They looked up at the same time to meet each other’s eyes again.  Dorian wanted to know what John was thinking right now, what he was planning or expecting.  Dorian had never once expected to find himself in this situation but he knew that with John he was in safe hands.

He wondered now at his abilities that morning, he had thrown himself into a kiss that he had no preparation for, he had simply wanted to do it. 

“Come inside with me?” John asked, his voice low and intimate.  Dorian blinked at the sudden change in tone. 

“Yes John,” he answered calmly and John pulled him in and slammed the door closed. 

Dorian was shoved roughly against the door and he was no longer calm as he felt John’s firm body against his.  He was many times stronger than John but he was in love with the idea of being overpowered and he restricted some of his processes to allow John to assume a kind of strength over him. 

“Dorian...” John moaned between kisses as he licked and bit down the side of Dorian’s neck.  When John reached his collar he yanked at it and Dorian sighed as he felt teeth scrape along his collar bone.  John stepped back to take off his own jacket and then surged back to Dorian, pushing his hands inside his jacket and wrapping around him as he slid his mouth against Dorian’s lips.  Dorian watched in fascination as a blue glow reflected on John’s skin and his hands moved to caress John’s face.  “What do you feel D?” John asked, breathless.

“I feel you, I feel your desire John,” Dorian told him, keeping his eyes locked on John’s.

“Do you feel desire too?  Do you want this?” John pressed.

“I do, it feels right, it feels as if we were made to fit together,” Dorian closed his eyes then as John tucked a hand into his waistband and the other worked its way under his shirt to smooth over Dorian’s bare skin. 

Everywhere John touched Dorian felt warmth, heat emanating from his partner’s finger tips.  “John,” he heard himself say but his voice processors were crackling and he sounded wrecked. 

He felt John pull him forward, into his arms and then he turned them until he was leading them across the apartment towards John’s bed. “I need to see you,” John said as he pushed Dorian down onto the bed.  Dorian lay there for a second on his back, a slow smile forming, then he raised himself onto his elbows and looked up as John started on his shirt buttons.  Soon he was down to just his undershirt and boxers and he stood watching as Dorian completely failed to make any headway with his own clothes. 

“Second thoughts?” John asked. 

Dorian shook his head.  “No, I was just enjoying the view.”

“Oh yeah?” John smirked as he pulled off his black undershirt and threw it to Dorian. 

“I like this side of you John.”

John put one knee on the bed beside Dorian’s hip and leaned over him, resting his hand by Dorian’s head.  “You still have clothes on D.”

Dorian nodded.  “A little help?” he said brokenly and John immediately took hold of his jacket and shoved it off his shoulders then grabbed at the hem of his shirt.  Dorian watched him, unable to move much more than his eyes right now.  “John.”

“Yeah?” John said before sliding down Dorian’s now half-naked body with his lips.  

Dorian’s body involuntarily arched towards John’s mouth and a groan escaped him.  “John,” he managed more forcefully when John grabbed onto his belt and pulled it free then went for his pants.

John looked up at him wide-eyed and stopped moving.  “Shit, I’m sorry.  Too much?”

Dorian shook his head firmly.  “No John, I’ve just never done this before, I want to appreciate it.”

Suddenly John was right there above him again. “Dorian, what’s going on with your voice?”  He sounded concerned as he looked deep into Dorian’s eyes.

“I’m not sure, I’m experiencing some vocal modulation issues.”

“Do you wanna stop?” John asked softly.

Dorian shook his head again, “I just need a minute.”

John sat astride Dorian’s body and looked down at him smiling.  “This isn’t something I do regularly you know.”

“I know that John,” Dorian said, smiling widely.

John glared for a second.  “Yeah, well I guess we could talk about it...if you need to?”

 “We don’t need to, I have some ideas,” he said, tapping his temple.  

“Oh yeah?  So you want to show me or just point out where I can improve?” John winked at him and Dorian closed his eyes, laying his head back and stretching out his body under John’s weight. 

“You were doing great John,” he whispered.  “Feel free to continue where you left off.”


	4. Chapter 4

John’s heart was hammering in his chest as he traced down the muscles of Dorian’s stomach and trailed his hand along the waistband of his underwear. 

Dorian opened his eyes and John leaned down until he was framing Dorian’s face with his forearms on the bed.  He wanted Dorian.  How had they never done this before?  Watching his eyes for a moment John couldn’t help but fall deep into that soulful gaze once more.  He rested his forehead on his partner’s before pressing their lips together and coaxing his tongue inside Dorian’s mouth with a slow slide.  Dorian gripped his shoulders with both hands and they tightened when John groaned and sucked hard on Dorian’s tongue. 

Fuck he loved kissing Dorian, loved the feel of their lips crushing together.  And Dorian’s face and body lit up all over the place when they touched, John couldn’t get enough of it.  He still wasn’t quite sure what they were doing here, what they were both thinking.  It wasn’t about sanity though, not about making decisions, sensible or otherwise.  They just were. 

He had to take a breath and he left Dorian’s mouth with a pull of his teeth on that luscious bottom lip, surely smoother and more pliable than any other.

Dorian still had his eyes open and John smiled down at him and ran his fingers over Dorian’s cheek and lips.  “Beautiful,” he whispered. 

Dorian wrapped his arms tighter around John’s body and moved his knees up around John’s thighs so he was clinging to him, like John was about to run.  John thought actually that might be a legitimate fear for Dorian, if he considered it.  John hadn’t had a relationship with anyone, besides the formerly platonic one with his partner, not since his ex.  But he had no intention of going anywhere.  If their relationship had changed into something where they were about to fuck each other senseless, well it was working out ok so far.  John wasn’t freaking out.  He felt pretty calm actually.

“John, what are you thinking man?”

“Nothing.”

“Really?  Is that why your heart rate is even higher right now than it has been all day?”

“Hey, I feel good, I’m chilled here D.”

“Ok John,” Dorian replied smiling up at him. 

John moved a hand around to Dorian’s and laced their long fingers together, gazing at Dorian’s beautifully formed hands. 

“Do you want to know what I'm thinking?” Dorian asked softly and there was a slight hesitation there that John wanted to erase. 

“Tell me anything D,” he whispered back as he continued to caress all the skin he could.  

“I want to see what we can do together.  I need you John.”

“Yeah, me too,” John answered and he kissed Dorian again, thoughts of all that he wanted them to be doing right now whirling in his mind. 

Before he could make another move Dorian pushed up against him, hands on his waist, and reversed their position until he was lying between John’s legs.  “What do you want John?” he asked.

John’s breathing was laboured as Dorian took hold of his hands and slid them up beside John’s head on the mattress.  “Whatever you want D,” he managed, his voice as unsteady as he suddenly felt.  He was all over the place now, didn’t know whether he wanted to take control or lose control to Dorian...he just needed to touch.

Dorian kissed him then, keeping John’s hands immobilised by his head.  John’s eyes drifted closed and he arched a little until their bare chests met, groaned as Dorian pushed their groins together.  Dorian twisted his hips and pressed down until John was fully hard and gasping into his mouth. 

“Fuck, Dorian,” he choked out.  John then realised he was trying to move his hands so that he could get at his partner’s body, but they were held firm.  “D, I need these,” he said hoarsely, wiggling his fingers and Dorian laughed and let him go, let John’s hands slide through his grip and caressed his fingers on the way. 

John let out a breath and touched Dorian’s shoulders, sliding his hands down that smooth chest, over perfectly formed muscle and skin which felt as real to John as his own flesh.  He looked at Dorian now reverently.  Over their time together he had come to think of Dorian as his friend.  He rarely thought of him as an android anymore, more of an enhanced human. 

John felt Dorian’s eyes on him as he continued to trail his hands around, marvelling at the way Dorian’s skin lit up and how he even seemed to be ticklish if John touched him just _there_.  John smirked as Dorian twitched a little.  And then he met his eyes and pulled Dorian’s face towards him until they were kissing again and John tugged at him, rolling them onto their sides. 

He didn’t wait this time, shoving a hand down the front of Dorian’s pants and grabbing his ass with the other before pushing the pants off his hips.  And then he realised that what Dorian had once shown him in the cruiser was even more to handle in the flesh. 

He watched Dorian’s face as he slid his fingers around Dorian’s ample cock and moved his hand along his length.  Dorian was hard and John didn’t think too much on the logistics of that. 

Dorian’s face lit up and without looking John had to wonder about where else the lights were glowing. 

“John,” Dorian groaned and John rolled again until he had his partner under him.  His lips were parted and his eyes were changing from blue to black and orange.

“You ok?”

“Yes John, please, don't stop.”

“Ok D,” John whispered and he leaned in to kiss Dorian, kept his hand moving at the same time, swirling his tongue around Dorian’s and wondering how much of his cock he would be able to fit in his mouth.  He had past experience with a couple of men, but it would be a first for him to get his lips around a cock.  He wanted to though, he desperately wanted to do that for Dorian. 

He pushed off and left Dorian’s lips with a tender kiss.  Then he moved down Dorian’s body, maintaining a rhythm with his hand until he was eye level with Dorian’s groin and he kissed his way down Dorian’s thigh a little way.

“D,” John looked up at his partner and smiled as he met Dorian’s eyes.  “Can I?” Dorian nodded although his eyes were still doing strange things and John wasn’t too sure that they should be doing any of this, and that Dorian wasn’t going to have some other minor malfunction by the morning. 

But he continued kissing his way along the too smooth skin of Dorian’s inner thigh until he reached his cock which John was still caressing with his fingers.  He kept his hand around the base and kissed up the length until his lips met the tip and he sucked it into his mouth.  Dorian’s cock felt huge as he hollowed his cheeks around it and swirled his tongue as he had in Dorian’s mouth.  He felt Dorian’s hips rise upwards and he cried out John’s name, his hands reaching down to clutch at John’s head and shoulders. 

John pulled off with a pop and pushed down on Dorian’s hips as he looked up at his partner.  “What are you feeling D?”

“Like I'm about to short circuit somewhere...John you should do that again, please?”  John smirked at his usually composed partner who now looked about ready to lose it.  _He_ was doing that to Dorian.  It was a powerful feeling. 

John’s lips touched the warm flesh of Dorian’s cock again and he licked and sucked in a way that was apparently natural for him.  He felt a tug at his hair which had him slurping off and replacing his mouth with his hand.  “John, get up here,” Dorian said, his voice now sounding rough and raw, but level. 

John kissed his stomach, those abs sculpted and perfect.  Licked his way over a nipple and along Dorian’s collarbone before kissing up his neck and reaching his mouth.  Dorian grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss which left John light headed.  He was manoeuvred onto his back in half a second and shoved down into the mattress while Dorian rubbed his body down John’s chest and stomach.  He followed John’s lead, shoving his underwear off and stopping when he reached his groin.  John was breathing heavily and his eyes were half closed as Dorian motioned with his head towards John’s erection.  “Can I?” he asked and John moaned, nodding before letting his head fall back to the pillow and crying out when Dorian’s mouth engulfed his cock in one go. 

“Fuck!”  John’s hands flew to Dorian’s head and he held on as Dorian blew him like it was something he did every day.  He had about three seconds warning that he was going to come before Dorian swallowed around him and John was shooting his load into his partner’s throat. 

As John tried to get his breath back and lay trembling on the bed, he stared up at the ceiling and let his hands fall to his sides.  “Oh fuck,” he panted.  “D, I didn’t mean to come that quick, I'm sorry.”

“John, don’t be stupid.  I'm pretty sure that’s what was meant to happen, right?”

John smiled but couldn’t move yet to find his partner’s eyes.  He reached down a hand and grasped Dorian’s shoulder then followed it down his arm and gripped harder, attempting to pull Dorian back up the bed.  Dorian got the hint and was soon lying beside him, head pillowed on one arm as slender fingers caressed the skin of John’s chest with his other hand. 


	5. Chapter 5

Dorian gazed into John’s eyes as they lay together, bodies pressed close.  John’s heart rate was still running at double speed.  He had a furrow between his eyebrows and Dorian adored that expression, but he was obviously concerned about something.

“D?”

“Yes John,” Dorian whispered.

“You didn’t...um...you know, short circuit...did you?”

Dorian smiled and shook his head.  “No, I didn’t.”

“Well,” John reached out and placed a hand on Dorian’s cheek.  “We should get back on that.”

“John it’s ok, really.  I’m happy just to be here with you.”

“Hey D, I’ve got a reputation to keep up you know, you are not leaving my bed unsatisfied.”

“The only reputation you need to keep up is at the precinct John.  And if you want this talked about down there, well, then I think we need to rethink a few things.”

“Dorian, I’m kidding.”

Dorian nodded, smiling.  “Me too, John.”

They were silent again for a few moments, just looking at each other, John’s breathing the only sound between them.  Finally John spoke quietly again.  “D, if you’ve never done this before...how do you know what will happen?  I mean, can you...” John motioned towards Dorian’s groin with a move of his head.  “You know?”

“I don’t know John.  But I love the way you touch me and I’d like to find out what might happen.”

John leaned over the small space between them and kissed him.  “So...you want to try...some more of that stuff you researched?” John asked tentatively, almost seeming nervous despite what they had already done. 

“Yes,” Dorian answered. 

John took hold of Dorian’s cock and gripped it firmly before sliding his hand up and down a few times.  Dorian couldn’t get enough of that feeling.  His eyes closed but he forced them open to look back into John’s beautiful eyes, shining amber in the low light.  Dorian wanted to see John’s face blissed-out again like it was during his orgasm.  He put a hand against John’s shoulder, pushed lightly until John rolled onto his back.  Dorian followed and lay on top of his partner.  John’s hand was crushed between them as Dorian pushed himself as close to John’s body as he could and kissed him. 

John was pliant and soft against Dorian, but he sucked Dorian’s tongue into his mouth as Dorian imagined what he could be doing with his cock.  He needed to know some things first though.  They couldn’t go back now obviously, but still he had to be sure they both knew what was happening here.  Pulling back made John sigh and follow Dorian with his lips. 

“Wait, John, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, ’course,” John answered softly.  

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

John laughed.  “We’ve moved right on to blatant, huh?”

Dorian smiled and pushed down a little with his hips.  “I just want to know if we’re feeling the same.”

John’s hands pulled at Dorian’s naked body as he attempted to move under Dorian’s weight.  “Yeah, we are,” he murmured into Dorian’s neck.

“I want to fuck you John,” Dorian clarified unnecessarily and he pulled John around so John was fully underneath him and kissed him firmly.  He thought about when he had restrained John’s hands in his earlier.  John had seemed to like it and Dorian had an urge to do it again, to move and manipulate his partner’s body.  John kept writhing under him as they kissed.  Dorian pushed John’s knees apart and sank down a little closer to his body. 

“Dorian, I need you...you have to...” John was breathless again already.  Dorian could hardly believe this wasn’t an imaginary scenario he had come up with before charging for the night.  He had never imagined John being so completely caught up with him though. 

Dorian leaned over him and looked closely at John’s face.  He was still frowning a little but as he looked back into Dorian’s eyes his expression softened. “Do you trust me John?”

“With my life,” John told him instantly and smiled up at Dorian. 

“Can I hold you?” Dorian whispered and the frown was back, they were holding each other already after all.  Dorian tried again.  “Can I hold you down, while I fuck you?”  John’s heart went crazy and his breath hitched.  He nodded and gave Dorian’s biceps a squeeze before placing his hands down by his hips and seemed to relax his whole body as they kept eye contact. 

“I told you D, anything you want.”

“Ok.”  After another lengthy kiss Dorian broke it to ask, “Do we have lube?”

John shook his head. “Nope.  What else can we use?”

“You’re asking me?” Dorian said placing kisses all along John’s neck and chest. 

John arched up into his touch.  “You can look it up in less than a second.”

Dorian did.  He smiled widely at John.  “You won’t believe me.”

“I don’t care what it is as long as we can get there in about three seconds,” John told him, his eyes wide and lips parted as he kept his arms by his sides.

“Yeah ok, don’t move John.”  Dorian dropped a tender kiss on John’s lips then moved silently through the apartment to the kitchen, scanning quickly to make sure John had what they needed.  He grabbed the olive oil and turned straight back to the bedroom. 

Dorian uncapped the bottle and tipped a little into his hand as he walked back towards John and was slicking himself up as he got back to the bed.  John was raised onto his elbows, watching wide-eyed.  “I know I agreed to this D, but...what the hell...how are we going to manage with all that?”

“You handled it earlier,” Dorian pointed out. 

“Yeah I did, but I have a big mouth,” John said and winked at Dorian. 

“We’ll go slow John, I won’t hurt you,” Dorian promised.

He knelt beside John on the bed and kissed him until he lay back and looked up into Dorian’s face.  Dorian kissed his way along John’s right arm over the ink on his shoulder to inside his elbow, and then took his hand and lifted it up so he could kiss John’s wrist, just above the leather that he wore there.  John’s breathing was unsteady.  Dorian clasped his hand firmly and moved it up above his head, pressing it lightly into the mattress. 

“Leave it there,” he murmured.  John looked up towards their joined hands and then into Dorian’s eyes and nodded, swallowing hard.  Dorian leaned over his body and did the same with John’s left arm, finally kissing his palm and moving it up alongside his other hand.  “Ok, John?” he asked softly glancing at John’s heaving chest. 

“Yeah, D,” John breathed.  “How are you doing this to me?”

Dorian smirked and slicked up his hands, kissing John firmly as he slid his hand down John’s body and over his cock.  John was hard again and Dorian couldn’t help a grin at that.  “What?” John asked.  Dorian kissed him again and then squeezed around the head of John’s cock and whispered, “I love what we’re doing.”

John narrowed his eyes.  “Yeah, I’m kind of regretting agreeing to this right now,” he said nodding his head up towards his hands by his head. 

“You can move them if you want to.”

“I just want to touch you Dorian.”

Dorian stroked again and then slipped his fingers further back until he was circling John’s hole.  “I want to touch you.  Everywhere.”  He kissed John again and they both groaned as Dorian’s finger slipped inside John’s body.  “Ok?”  Dorian asked and John opened his eyes.

“Yeah, fuck yeah D, give me more, please,” John gasped. 

Dorian checked his data briefly before adding a second finger beside the first.  He felt John’s muscles contract around his fingers, as well as tensing in his thighs and stomach as Dorian pushed a little further.  He spread his fingers apart, watching John’s face in fascination all the time.  He was transfixed by his partner’s reactions.  He had only ever seen John in work mode or eating.  He supposed the pleasure he saw when John was eating his favorite noodles was something slightly similar to the look on his face now.  But the sounds he was making were definitely new. 

Dorian’s fingers went further and he warmed them a little.  John stretched his body out even more and tensed his arms.  “D, you’re gonna have to hold on to me,” he gasped out as he turned his head to the side.  Dorian twisted his fingers just to watch John squirm some more, then he ran his free hand along the length of John’s body and up his left arm until he was pressing both of John’s wrists into the mattress.  John lifted his entire upper body, straining against both of Dorian’s hands.  “Please...you have to give me more,” John whispered.  Dorian had another heated finger inside him and he drew them out and pushed back inside, smiling widely as John heaved in a breath.  “You’re killing me here,” John ground out. 

“Tell me what it feels like John,” Dorian whispered.

“I...I can’t...Dorian, I’m on fire...your fingers...fuck-” Dorian pressed on John’s prostate and watched his face change again. “Why are we only just doing this?” Dorian had no idea.  He didn’t know what John was really feeling, but his face and trembling voice and the sweat forming all over him was plenty to go by.  “Fuck me,” John drew out. 

Dorian slowly pulled his fingers out and stared down into John’s eyes.  “Are you sure?” he whispered and John nodded fervently.  “Ok,” Dorian nodded as well and lined himself up with John’s body.  He needed to pleasure John because right now it was the most important thing in his world to do this.  And as he felt John’s hole opening up around his cock and begin to take him inside, he knew that their combined pleasure was going to be equally important to him.  “John,” and there went his voice control again. 

“Dorian, oh fuck...you gotta go slow...”

“Yeah...yeah,” Dorian managed.  He was seeing stars, literally.  He could see John and he could see flashes of blue around his vision and John was hot, dripping with sweat at his temples.  Dorian’s fingers around his wrists touched gently to John’s pulse points as they fluttered wildly.  He pushed himself into John’s body and could not imagine a single feeling he had experienced to match this one. 

He loved his job, he loved being John’s partner and he loved their rapport.  That it had all changed into this...Dorian could barely process it.  He had to just ride along with it and hope that he didn’t shut down something important. 

He knew that John wasn’t breakable, had witnessed his strengths in the field and with his own emotions.  But he was still in awe over what he was doing to his partner right now.  Dorian squeezed his wrists a little more firmly as he went deeper with his cock.  John couldn’t seem to catch his breath and Dorian was edging towards a feeling in his groin that he had only read about.  

He wasn’t even fully inside yet.

John took in a gulp of air and his body trembled as he said, “More – please.”

Dorian searched his eyes and couldn’t help another scan of his vitals.  Then his emotions seemed to take control and he was pulling out and thrusting back inside with more force than he thought he should use, but controlled enough that he knew he wasn’t hurting John.  He would never hurt John. 

John threw his head back and his muscles strained all along his arms as he pulled against Dorian’s hands.   

Dorian pulled almost all the way out and looked down to watch his cock as it stretched John’s willing body open.  John’s sounds of pleasure were all Dorian could hear as he thrust back in and kissed John, sucking on his beautiful full lips and delving into his mouth with his tongue and teeth.  Dorian kept his face close to John’s as he continued thrusting and John arched and writhed against him, not even blinking. 

Finally John cried out and wrenched his hands from Dorian’s grasp to drag his fingers along Dorian’s back, his second orgasm spurting between them in thick silvery strands which Dorian wanted to touch.  Dorian’s eyes closed unwillingly and he felt a hot spasm erupt from his cock into John’s body.  A sound escaped him that he didn't recognize as his own as he let his body sink down on top of John and wrapped his arms around him.    


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of an interlude from the porn.

“Dorian?” John whispered.

Dorian made an unintelligible, very robotic sound from on top of him. 

“You ok?” John tried again, rubbing gently over Dorian’s back with both hands, enjoying the feel of the muscles that had been holding him down moments before. 

“Mmmmhmmm.”

John chuckled and attempted to push at his partner’s shoulders but he wasn’t going anywhere.  “D, I’ve got to erm,” John rolled his eyes at himself.  “I gotta piss.”  He felt Dorian move slightly and release his arms from around John’s body.  John felt his absence straight away as Dorian kept moving and slid out of his ass before rolling off to the side. 

“Sorry, John,” he said, his voice a little odd but otherwise looking ok.  Looking good.  Dorian was fucking hot.  John leaned across and kissed him possessively.  His head spun, he had never done anything with anyone that felt as good as what he and Dorian had experienced.  He had never even thought about trusting someone enough to hold him down, to be on top of him during sex even.  It was all new to him.  He felt incredible though as he drew back from the kiss and watched Dorian open his eyes and search his face. 

John smiled and Dorian’s face lit up as he smiled back.  “Be quick, John.”

John nodded and moved unsteadily to sit up.  He swung his legs over the side of the bed and felt around the join of his synthetic leg.  It was low on charge by now but he could last a couple more hours. 

He felt Dorian’s hand on his shoulder and he turned his head to smile down at him before pushing up to his feet.

John walked, a little shakily, into his bathroom and turned on the taps at the basin, splashing his face.  He wasn’t sure what had happened to either of them to get to this point, other than another almost deadly shoot out that afternoon.  He didn’t care though.  John felt relaxed, genuinely happy for the first time since he woke up nearly two years ago.  He had found himself smiling more and more with Dorian during the last few weeks.  He loved being with his partner – he had found true friendship.  But he knew he was getting jealous of Dorian joking or even talking with someone else.  He knew he shouldn’t be that way, Dorian wasn’t his.  But he wanted to be Dorian’s, more than anything.

John was drawn from his thoughts by something dribbling from his ass down his thighs.  He felt down there and caught up the sticky fluid on his fingers.  It was pale blue-violet, shimmering and beautiful on his fingers as he studied them.  “D,” he called out softly.  Within a moment Dorian was beside him.

“What is it John?”

John held up his fingers and showed them to his partner.  “Look at this,” John said, only now realising that showing another man his own cum while the remainder dribbled out from his body was not necessarily the way things should go.

Dorian seemed ok with it though as he reached out to touch John’s fingers.  “What is that?” he asked as their fingers touched and Dorian rubbed them together.

“It’s yours,” John said as he looked down pointedly at Dorian’s remarkably firm-looking cock.

“From me?”

“Yeah, kinda beautiful, huh?” John said withdrawing his hand a little awkwardly as Dorian examined his own fingers, just like John had done before calling him in here.  They were both crazy.  “I, uh... I better shower.  You ok on your own?”

“Yes John,” Dorian said looking up at him again with slightly hooded eyes.  “Or, I could join you, if you’d like?”

John nodded.  “Yeah, of course.  So, you can get wet...all over?  I don’t think I knew that.”

“Yes,” Dorian said simply.

John held out his hand and Dorian took it.  On an impulse John pulled his partner into a hug.  Dorian was a cuddler, most definitely.  He wrapped around John with his whole body, naked chest crushed together with John’s, arms solid around John’s neck as they embraced tightly.  John pressed his cheek to the side of Dorian’s forehead. 

“How was it, D?” John murmured against Dorian’s hair. 

“It was the best thing I’ve ever experienced.”  John sighed in ridiculously happy contentment as he held Dorian to him.  “What about for you, John?” Dorian asked softly, the words kissed into the skin of his neck.

John hummed and shivered and then said, “The same, it was the greatest thing ever.  I want more D,” he surprised himself by admitting. 

“Shower?” Dorian asked after a minute.

John pulled back a bit and ran his hands down from Dorian’s shoulders.  “Yeah.”  He reluctantly let go of his hold on his partner and stepped across to turn the shower on before moving back to the toilet.  He looked over his shoulder at Dorian to see if this was inappropriate, but he guessed not and Dorian simply smiled and looked away as John urinated. 

“Can I?” Dorian asked, motioning to the shower when John looked up at him. 

“’Course, go ahead.”

He watched as Dorian stepped into the large cubicle and admired how beautiful his partner was without his clothes on.  That uniform didn’t exactly do a lot to emphasise Dorian’s best features, and seeing him naked was still so new to John that he was desperate to touch him again. 

Dorian had his eyes closed and his head back under the spray when John stepped in and stood in front of him.  “D?” he said quietly as he just watched.  Dorian opened his eyes and looked at John with his most charming blue gaze.  “You’re perfect,” John told him.

“I'm glad you think so John,” Dorian replied.

John reached for the soap and moved a little closer to Dorian until he was wet enough before rubbing bubbles all over himself.  He paid close attention to his ass, wondering just what the fluid was that Dorian had fucked into him.  It didn’t wash off too well and he still had some on his fingers by the time he was finished.  He didn’t mind it, not at all.  Dorian used some soap but seemed more content for the water running over his muscular body to do most of the work. 

He was watching John and John was used to that from their every day work, often finding Dorian studying him.  But he was surprised to be so uninhibited in this new situation.

When John was done he moved around Dorian and motioned to the controls on the wall.  “Are you done?” he asked and when Dorian nodded he switched off the water. 

They stepped out of the shower and John passed Dorian a large white towel and they mirrored each other drying off.  John was so tempted to jump his partner again right there in the bathroom, but his stomach rumbled and he really needed to sort that out first. 

“Do we need to go out John?” Dorian asked as John hung up their towels.

“Nah, I can order in.  Leg needs a charge anyway.” And then he remembered where Dorian would usually be.  “Do you need to charge?”

“I have enough reserves, unless you would rather I went back to the laboratory?”

John thought about Dorian with Rudy and a sudden jealous rush had him scowling. “Not really, doesn’t Rudy have...um...guests quite often?”

Dorian cocked his head.  “Guests?” he asked.

“Yeah, you know, women, bots.  I don’t even know, just, it doesn’t sound great right now.”

“John, are we doing this again?  Really?” Dorian asked gently.  “Does tonight not make you realise I have no interest in other people?”  He took a step until they were chest to chest again, then he leaned in and kissed John, inching them backwards until John was pressed against the sink.  John was breathless when Dorian ended the kiss.  “There’s only you, John.”


	7. Chapter 7

Dorian kept John pushed up against the sink, their bodies moulded together and John’s heart pounding. 

“Ok, John?” he asked softly.

John nodded as he dug his fingers into Dorian’s arms.  “Yeah, ok.”

“So, would you like me to stay?” Dorian asked. 

“Yeah, yes.  I do,” John answered keeping his hazel gaze fixed on Dorian. 

Dorian was relieved; he didn’t want to go anywhere.  “I’ll need to use your leg port for a charge boost in the morning,” he said.

“You can do that?”

“Yes.”

“Ok, great.  Well, I have to eat now,” John said, almost apologetic.

“Do you want me to order for you while you get dressed?”

“Erm, yeah, yeah that’d be good, thanks D.”

Dorian nodded and stepped back to let John move.  He ordered ramen from John’s favourite noodle bar while he pulled on his uniform pants and undershirt.  He waited as John finished up in the bathroom and came out to find his clothes.

John pulled open a drawer and took out a pair of shorts which he pulled straight on, leaving the rest of him naked.  Dorian appreciated that.  “Fifteen minutes, ok?” he told John. 

John nodded.  He seemed reserved again, a little quiet as if he was unsure about Dorian suddenly, or about how he should act.  Dorian didn’t know what else to say to make John know that as far as he was concerned there would never be anyone else but John.  Not now after sharing so much of themselves; not since John had woken him up. 

He supposed that maybe in time John would relax, it was only a few hours after all since they had started this.  But he couldn’t stop himself trying one more time.  “John, do you need to talk?” Dorian asked when John came closer. 

“About what?” John stood in front of Dorian, they were by his bed and Dorian wasn’t certain where they should be.  He felt comfortable wherever John was though. 

“About what we’ve done, how you’re feeling.”

“How are you feeling?” John threw back and Dorian thought he had gone too far. 

“Don’t do that, man,” Dorian said quietly.  “I don’t mean physically.  I can tell you in three words how I’m feeling but I’m not sure that you’d believe me.”  Dorian had known from five minutes into their partnership.  He had never expected to be able to tell John though.

“Dorian,” John stepped over to him and put his hands lightly on Dorian’s shoulders. “This morning I had no idea this was even possible, that we could be this close.”  John dropped his head a little and closed his eyes and Dorian was desperate for him to open them again.  He wanted to touch but he stopped himself.  “I’ve kept my distance because I didn’t know what else we could have,” John continued, his voice very quiet.  Then he looked back to Dorian and his eyes held such sadness that Dorian felt a surge of emotion rush through him.  “I’m human D, I wish more than anything that you were too, but I’ll also be eternally grateful that you’re not.  There’s no one else who could see into me the way you do.” 

Dorian waited a moment, but he didn’t need to let John’s words sink in to understand them. “I’m sorry John,” he said laying his hand on John’s chest.  “I’m not used to sharing feelings like this.”

“You’re not the only one D,” John told him, rubbing his thumb over Dorian’s shoulder. 

“We can talk later, whenever you’re ready,” Dorian hoped desperately there would be a later.  He needed to keep this thing between them, needed John like he needed power to keep on his feet. 

He loved John with all his synthetic heart and soul and he didn’t know if John could ever feel the same for him.  But his words were enough for now.  They were here, that was what mattered.   

<<<<<o>>>>>

They sat on the sofa while John finished his noodles.  It tasted pretty much as good as John could hope for after tasting what he had tonight already.  Dorian was going to be hard to beat. 

He had offered some to Dorian because he always did.  It just didn’t sit right with him that he should go about his life doing everyday things without inviting his partner to do the same, even though he knew Dorian needed very different sustenance.  He obviously had no problem with swallowing though.

He turned his head to find Dorian watching him, smirking at him actually which made John scowl.  He was relaxed though, happy as long as they didn’t have to discuss their relationship again tonight.  He couldn’t handle that right now.  Didn’t know if he could think far enough ahead to consider the realities of life with a partner who wasn’t going to age, who could be upgraded to stay on top form, while his human partner aged and decayed before his eyes.  It made John sick to think of it.  And if they had no future, what was the point in any of this?  Apart from the fact that Dorian had pretty much admitted he loved John, and John felt exactly the same way.  He was so far in by this point he had no care in the world for anyone but Dorian.    

“John, you have the most expressive face of anyone I’ve met.  And yet sometimes I have no idea what you’re thinking.”

John laughed, happily drawn out of his thoughts by Dorian’s calming voice.  “That’s a good thing D, believe me.”

“Can I ask you something?”

John frowned again but he nodded, “Sure, as long as it’s not ‘what are you thinking’, ok?”

Dorian smiled widely.  “Ok, John, last question I promise.”

“Really.  I’ll believe that when I see it.”

“What would you like to be doing right now?”

John sighed and leaned back against the couch, throwing out his arms in a wide stretch.  “Honestly?  This exact thing.”

“With me beside you?” Dorian asked faintly.

“Hey, you said no more questions,” John said pointing a finger at his partner.

“I’m sorry.  You don’t have to answer that.”

John looked up to the ceiling.  “D, don’t be an idiot.”  He sat up again with difficulty, feeling truly exhausted now, and wrapped both arms around Dorian, tugging until they were chest to back and he leaned back again until they were all but lying down.  They were quiet for several minutes and John tried to close his mind to any more negative thoughts.   

“I’ve always hated taking you back to the precinct,” John said eventually.  “I wanted you to move in here, when you asked.  But it would have been for the wrong reasons and I didn’t want to take advantage of you.”  For some reason it was easier to talk when Dorian couldn’t see his face. 

“When I asked about your trophy room you mean?” Dorian said softly, raising a hand to stroke over the back of John’s as he held him tight. 

“Yeah,” John admitted, closing his eyes.  “Hardest thing for me to do, to say no to you.”

“John,” Dorian whispered but there wasn’t anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm needing chocolate now. Then I want to make happy words.


	8. Chapter 8

John woke up.  He had no idea where he was because he hadn’t had any dreams, so no reference point to let him know he’d been asleep.  His leg felt uncomfortable and there was a heavy weight on his chest.  He blinked and moved his arms and looked down at the top of his partner’s head and everything was clear again.

“D,” he whispered. 

“Yes, John?” came the whispered reply. 

“I fell asleep, sorry.  Are you comfortable?”

“Never more so.”

Wow, ok.  “I was too, but I need to move...my leg –”

Dorian was on his feet in a moment.  “I’m sorry John, I should have charged it for you.  I didn’t want to disturb you and then –”

“It’s fine, not your responsibility,” John tried to assure him.  “But could you just...” This was more awkward than anything so far, he just wasn’t used to sharing this side of himself.  “My chair, could you get it, please?”

Dorian looked about him and then disappeared in the right direction.  John sat up and shifted so he could detach his leg.  “Ahh,” he said as he lay back again.

Dorian wheeled the chair over and stood waiting for a moment.  “Do you need any help John?” he asked, so politely that John had to wonder what he had missed while he’d been asleep.

He looked up at his partner.  “No, I’m good, thanks though.  What time is it?” he asked as he slid into the chair and rested back while he stretched his neck from side to side. 

“2am. You slept for almost two hours.”

“What did you do?” John still couldn’t believe he had slept like that. 

“I stayed with you, did some research, powered down for a while.  Would you like me to charge your leg?” he added.

John looked up at him and smiled.  “Thanks D.”  John yawned as Dorian picked up his leg.  “I’m gonna try for a bit more sleep, ok?”

“Of course, John.”

“Will you come with me?” John asked.

Dorian looked down at him and nodded.  “Yes,” he said simply and John watched him go over to John’s bed where the charging port was located. 

John felt sleepy but also not, and as he wheeled himself to his bed he wondered if he would sleep again tonight.  

He lay down and closed his eyes and a moment later felt Dorian get in beside him.  John turned onto his side and opened his eyes again, looking across to his partner.  “Dorian,” John whispered and reached out to him, trailing his finger tips along Dorian’s cheek.  “I need you, don’t let me screw this up.”

“John, we need each other.  I’m not going anywhere.”

John breathed out and closed his eyes.  He felt Dorian’s hand cover his own and move it to his lips.  John wanted to look, to stay awake, but he could feel himself drifting off and somehow he was letting it happen. 

***

When he woke up again he knew just where he was.  Dorian’s arm was around him and his eyes were closed.  John thought about how warm and loved he felt just having Dorian this close.  He was almost overwhelmed.

He felt as if they had spent days together already.  He wondered if Dorian would want to spend any more time here or if he would want to go. 

“Morning,” Dorian said as he opened his eyes. 

“D,” John said starting a little. 

“Sorry, did I make you jump John?”

“No,” John lied, smiling.  He stretched, as well as he could without dislodging Dorian, he wanted his partner’s touch on his skin. 

Dorian did move though, he rolled over to the side of the bed and passed John’s leg up to him.  “It’s charged, and I borrowed your port, I hope that was ok.”

“You don’t need to ask D.”  He sat up and fitted his leg into place before turning back to Dorian, who was lying on his back.  “Thanks for this, feels good.”  John still hated being without his leg, not used to having a prosthetic limb yet, although Dorian’s advice had helped for sure. 

“No problem, John.  I enjoy helping you.”

“Why?”  Is it part of your programming? John wanted to ask.  But he hated acknowledging that Dorian was an android, even though a large part of his attraction, especially after last night, was due to the almost but not quite human nature of his partner.  Dorian was complete for him: the perfect being.

“I’ve told you, John, you’re all I need to-”

John cut him off with a kiss, smushing his lips onto Dorian’s open mouth and grinning when Dorian made an unlikely sound.  He pulled back and said, “Too much talking, way too much talking.”

Dorian grabbed him then and dragged John down on top of him, John threw a hand out to land beside Dorian’s shoulder and smiled down into those adorable blue eyes.  They kissed again, Dorian pushing his tongue passed John’s open lips and probing the inside of John’s mouth as if he was truly tasting something wonderful.  John wondered, despite the cloudy desire swirling in his mind, what Dorian was tasting. 

John ran his hands oh-so-slowly up and down Dorian’s back and let himself drift into the kiss.  He felt well-rested, another dreamless sleep.  It was all thanks to Dorian.  Dorian who was under him now, running his hands across John’s shoulders and up through his hair.  John opened his eyes and saw the traces of blue across Dorian’s skin and he wanted to lick them, to taste them.  Oh God how was he going to get through a work day, any day after this?  He had no idea what he was doing, but he was doing it anyway, it had happened. 

He surfaced from their kiss feeling lightheaded.   “John, are you ok?” Dorian asked, searching his face with serious eyes. 

John nodded, not looking away.  “Yeah, I’m good.”  He smiled and watched as Dorian’s expression softened and he smiled back.  “I hope you charged enough.” John told him and waited all of half a second for the answering nod before delving into another kiss.  “Good,” he said between nips and licks at Dorian’s soft mouth.  “Because...you’re gonna need...lots of energy.”

Dorian raised his head a little and stroked lightly at John’s chest.  “John, will you fuck me?”

“Uh, yeah, is that what you want?” John asked. 

“Do you want to?” Dorian asked, lights flashing wildly on his face.

“Yes,” John assured him, pushing down on Dorian’s chest and leaning back down to kiss him.  “Yes, yes, yes,” he said, punctuating each word with a kiss to Dorian’s neck and chest.  “Where did you put that oil?” John murmured as he reached Dorian’s lips again.

Dorian stretched out a little and brought the bottle up from beside the bed, smiling up at John as if he was having the best time of his life. 

John was, he most definitely was. 

Dorian sat up enough to remove his shirt and pulled off his pants, while John watched and slipped his shorts off.  And then John all but pounced on his partner, shoving up against his firm body, sliding his hands everywhere he could over smooth skin, crushing their groins together and groaning at the feel of their hardening cocks against each other.  He dragged himself back a little to reach down and encircle his hand around Dorian’s cock, down to cup his balls and feel the perfect weight of them in his palm.  John wanted to see him cum again, to feel it on his fingers, to make Dorian cry out and feel John inside him...

“D, give me that,” he said impatiently and he had to swallow hard when he caught the look of pleasure on Dorian’s face at what John had been doing.  He took the bottle from Dorian’s outstretched hand and tipped some out, not caring how much, that it was dribbling all over his sheets, he didn’t care.  He slicked up his cock and moaned at the feel of his own hand on his hard length. 

Dorian was watching him now, John could feel his eyes on him and with more olive oil he got to work massaging his slippery hands across Dorian’s stomach, down to his groin and squeezing gently at Dorian’s cock, a solid length in his hand that John could still feel inside his ass. 

John’s hand kept moving, smoothing over Dorian’s balls and then lower until his fingers touched Dorian’s hole and Dorian jumped a little.  John kept an eye on his partner’s face as he circled Dorian’s hole and slid his other hand under his ass cheeks. 

“Have you ever...done this?” John whispered as he pushed gently and slid one finger tip into Dorian’s ass. 

Dorian’s face went crazy as he shook his head, lights everywhere and they were over his heart and torso, a beautiful spider web of blue all over his gorgeous skin, even up and down his cock which John gasped at.  “Fuck, Dorian, you are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” John whispered reverently.  After a pause he added, “Is this ok?” as he moved his finger in very slow circles and pushed in a little more.

“Yes John,” was the reply in a voice that was more electronic than Dorian.  “It’s magical, you can’t hurt me, I’m not human.”

“You are to me,” John told him.  “It’s just a concept.”  He moved his finger some more and asked, “Does it feel good?”

“John, no more questions, please...” Dorian was struggling to keep his eyes open, his light show was getting out of control and he was starting to tremble.

John smirked and waited an agonizing few moments before he pushed his finger in up to the second knuckle and watched the magnificent man before him squirm.  He pulled out and eased two slippery fingers in together.  Dorian’s body was warm, tight but pliable and unlike anything John had ever experienced.

He knew Dorian would tell him if something wasn’t right.  He had no other way to do this than to go slow, but he wanted to shove himself in and he was struggling to keep from plunging his fingers in too hard.  He spread them and twisted, pressing lightly and rubbing, wanting to taste.  He settled for leaning in and kissing Dorian’s stomach, licking over the muscles, kissing down towards his groin haphazardly as he concentrated on his own fingers.  Dorian’s sounds of pleasure were quiet and covered in static but his face was everything that it usually wasn’t – there was no composure here.

John couldn’t wait any longer.  He rubbed his own slick cock with oil from his free hand and slowly as he could removed his fingers from Dorian’s ass, sliding them up to cup his balls again and sucking the head of Dorian’s cock into his mouth because it was just _there_ and he had to. 

After a few longing licks and sucking until his cheeks were trembling, he left Dorian’s cock wanting more and lined himself up.  He leaned to kiss Dorian’s parted lips and slid his tongue in deeply as he eased inside his ass with one long, slow slide. 

Dorian grasped John’s face with both hands and didn’t let him go as he kissed him, swirling their tongues together, moaning into his mouth, and John had to break the kiss to pull in a gasping breath which made his head spin.  “D, I can’t...fuck, I’ve not felt this before-” John pulled out as far as he could bear and then shoved back in up to his balls, pressing his groin into Dorian’s, mashing their mouths together again. 

He needed to go slow, but fuck it was too much, he could hardly keep up any rhythm.  He could feel and see nothing but Dorian; the soft glow from under his skin, the sleekness of his body pressed against John’s, he had been craving this without fully admitting it to himself.  He was lost in Dorian’s body, caught up in his calming influence and warm caressing ways. 

He thrust in and tried to catch his breath before pulling out halfway and pushing back again, Dorian clung to his forearm and thigh and John watched as his face lit up and his eyes widened with each movement. 

“John,” Dorian ground out, reaching out for him as John shifted position and sat more upright, lifting Dorian’s hips a little and pulling his body in to meet each shove of his cock.  “John,” Dorian said again, arching back against the bed now and scraping his nails against John’s skin. 

John saw it before Dorian made another sound - stunning arcs of violet from Dorian’s cock which landed all along his chest and stomach, glistening and shimmering over his abs.  John couldn’t even try to hold back anymore, his groin tensed and he pounded into Dorian’s ass, his orgasm flooding through him within seconds, completely wiping out any muscle control he had left.  He collapsed onto his partner and felt all that gorgeous cum spreading between them, as his own cock pulsed weakly inside Dorian’s ass and he closed his eyes.    


	9. Chapter 9

Breakfast for John was normally standing in the kitchen stirring his coffee whilst munching on a croissant or donut.  Today Dorian was standing beside him and they were currently arguing about how to heat his coffee.  “No,” John told him.

“John, it’s really very simple for me to do.”

“I know it is, that doesn’t mean I’m ever agreeing to it.”

“Why not?  My hands are clean, man.”  Dorian held up his long slender fingers and wiggled them in front of John’s face.  John swallowed and shook his head.

“No way.  I know exactly where those have been,” he said quietly, before sipping his coffee through a smirk. 

Dorian was serious though.  “I’d like to do something to help, I feel like a spare part.”

John looked at Dorian and held in a chuckle.  “You’re good D, just...hang out, ok?” he said, waving his hand around the apartment. 

Dorian smiled at him but didn’t move away.  John was glad, he wanted to stay close.  This was weird but it wasn’t bad, not at all.    

“So what are you going to eat John?” Dorian asked as John messed with his coffee. 

“I dunno, feel pretty hungry, maybe I’ll make some porridge.”

Dorian looked at him oddly for a moment, and John knew he was researching that in his head.  “Oh, ok,” he said.  “Sometimes I wish I did eat.  Some foods sound as if they would be quite interesting.”

John just watched him, smiling.  “Yeah, porridge is one of those.  With maple syrup though.  Mom used to make it for me when I was a boy,” John murmured. 

Dorian watched as John got to work and then sat beside him at the table as he ate.  They talked about what to do that day.  Dorian needed to charge at some point, neither seemed willing to bring that up just now though. 

They showered again, together without even thinking about it, Dorian just followed along as they chatted and before John knew it they were under the water, just being together.  John made sure to touch this time though, smoothing his hands over Dorian’s silky skin as they washed. 

“What do you do on your days off, John?” Dorian asked while they dressed. 

John thought about how he had spent most of his days since waking up, before being given a second chance at life and being partnered with Dorian.  He had tried to sleep, not eaten very much, eventually started to find some satisfaction in exercise and researching the raid.  Since getting back to the job though, he had spent his down time trying to sleep, exercising, trying not to think about his partner and how drawn to him he was.  He wasn’t really wanting to admit to that right now, so he made up some mumbled things that sounded like what he should be doing with himself. 

“Can we walk together?” Dorian asked. 

“Uh, sure yeah, where do you wanna go?”

“The only time I’m out is when we’re working, John.  Anywhere would be good.”

John decided on taking a walk to the park.  He used to run there every day.  He had wanted to take up Dorian on his offer to run with him when he had asked, but hadn’t felt right about agreeing to anything back then.  Now though, it sounded like something they should do. 

They walked beside each other along the street, John knew that Dorian must be doing the same as him, watching subconsciously for anything suspicious along the way.  John was completely at a loss as to what to do with his hands - he wanted to touch, to hold hands, do something, but he felt like anything was too much.  They hadn’t discussed anything beyond what they had done in the privacy of John’s apartment.  It was frustrating. 

They walked along the path towards the lake.  This was one of the only remaining green places left in the city and John had always appreciated it.  The air felt cleaner as soon as they got a little way under the tree-lined walk. 

“It is beautiful here isn’t it,” Dorian said as they walked.  John looked over to his partner, looking around him almost in wonder at every piece of nature that they passed.  “You can hear the birds in here, it’s incredible!”

John was in love with this cute, naive, super-hot man-robot.

After a moment he reached for Dorian’s arm and touched, running the side of his hand down to Dorian’s elbow.  Dorian looked over to him and John smiled, his hand curling around Dorian’s arm and then he slid it down all the way to his wrist.   

“John, what are you doing?” Dorian asked as John tried to hold on. 

“I want to touch you D, it’s been three hours.”

“Forty-seven minutes, John.  Since we last touched.”

John’s eyebrows rose but he had to release Dorian as he wiggled and parted their hands.  “Yeah, well whose idea was it to leave the house?” John grumbled. 

“It was yours John,” Dorian was smirking, John could tell without even looking at him.

“Well, we had to.  Only so much more I could take.”

“You were rather out of practice.”

“What the hell does that mean?” John asked incredulous, stopping to make Dorian look back at him.

“It’s overwhelming to the human mind and body to have so much intimacy in such a short space of time.  You needed a break.”

John just shook his head.  “Dorian _please_ , hold my hand.”

“We can’t John I’m sorry.  We’re cops, man, what if we were recognised, it’s not very professional is it?”

“Stop with your damn logic, will you?” John muttered and started walking again.

“John, do you remember asking me not to let you ruin this?” John heard quietly from behind him.  He stopped and turned back as Dorian added, “I’m protecting you.”

“D, give me a break, ok?  I’ve never had to deal with something like this.”

“John,” Dorian stepped close again and John had to take a deep breath to stop himself reaching out.  He glared instead.  “Would you like to go back home?”

“No,” John said, sounding like a petulant child and unable to change his tone.

“Shall we keep walking?”

John held up a hand in Dorian’s face.  “I’m walking.”  He stepped around Dorian and stormed off along the path, not sure who he was angrier at at this point. 

He almost wanted to run but he kept a slow pace as he got around the lake.  What the hell was he doing?  He wanted to be with Dorian, it really didn’t matter what they were doing together.  But he hated not getting his own way.  And being treated like an idiot.  Even by his morally sweet partner whom he knew didn’t want to hurt him. 

He sat down on a bench after a few minutes, head in his hands.  It wasn’t long before a soft “John,” came from beside him.  He looked over to Dorian sitting beside him on the bench. 

“D, I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too John.  Maybe we should have talked about things before we left the house.”

“No, you were right,” John admitted grudgingly.  “I know we can’t exactly go public with this.  But, fuck it... I just want to touch you.”

Dorian nudged his knee and held up his hand.  “I bought you something.”

John smiled at the ice cream Dorian offered.  “Dorian, you are the craziest damn person I’ve ever met,” he said taking the ice cream.  “And this is my favorite flavor.”

“No problem, John.  Just so you know, I'm getting low on charge.”

John swallowed hard, remembering other occasions with his partner without a full battery.  “What?  Well, hadn’t we better get you back to Rudy’s?”

“No, it’s fine, we’re having a nice time John, well mostly.  I don’t want to leave yet.”

“Dorian, really, I can finish this up real fast and we can get going,” John said as he stood up. 

“Trust me, I’ll be ok, I’ve got 38%.  I might just start to get a little...emotional, that’s all.”

“Emotional?  After the night we’ve had?  Dude, we need to get you a full charge.”

Dorian stood up, smiling and shaking his head.  “I don’t want you to have a meltdown, John, if I go back to the lab.”

“Me?  Meltdown?  No, I’ll be fine.”

“Why don’t you come with me?  We could use a little help on that case from Rudy.”

John didn’t want to think about work right now.  Not about anything in the real world in fact.  He was happy in this little bubble of sex and showers and ice cream.  He wanted Dorian and walks in the park and holding his damn hand.   “No,” he stated. 

“John, come on man.  I bought you ice cream,” he sing-songed and John tried not to smile as he turned away and set off walking the way they had come. 

“Am I allowed to walk beside you?” Dorian asked. 

“Depends,” John huffed, and then he almost lost it when Dorian’s arms wrapped around his body, squeezing his arms into his ribs and picked him up.  “What the-” 

“John, we are going back to your apartment.”

“D, let me go,” John said as Dorian carried him along.  “How is this any better than holding hands?” he cried, trying not to notice the eyes on them from the few people out walking.

Dorian started to laugh, “John, if this is your idea of romance we definitely need to talk.”  

John finally stopped struggling.  It was pretty useless to fight against the kind of strength that could flip a van.  “Ok, ok, I’ll do whatever you want D,” he said through his laughter.  “You wanna go to Rudy’s, to my place?  Hell yeah, I’m in.”

Dorian dumped him down on a patch of grass under some trees. 

John bent over and clutched his knees.  “D, please, I know I said I wanted to touch, but that...don’t ever do that ok?”  He was still chuckling but also trying to calm down.  He was actually pretty much as turned on as ever when Dorian showed off his skills, and to lift a man of John’s build was impressive. 

“Are you ok?  I didn’t hurt you did I?”

John stood up and shook his head.  “Of course not.”

Dorian looked around him and then said, “John, come with me.”

John was intrigued and followed when Dorian moved off into the small copse of trees.  They walked a little way and John could tell Dorian was scanning around them.  After a few more steps Dorian stopped and turned back, holding out his hand.  “This isn’t exactly public...but, would you?” he asked.

John’s heart beat harder.  He breathed in deeply and let it out as he took a step forward, crunching the dry leaves under his boot.  He took his partner’s hand and Dorian pulled him into his chest, circling his arms around John’s back and kissing near his ear.  John never let down his guard, but wrapped up in his partner, he could do it for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this has a lot of dialogue...


	10. Chapter 10

Dorian sat by John’s bed, replaying again his favorite moments of their day together. All of the moments were his favorites. Including this one right here, he would be going over this again too - John’s face when he slept was almost an extreme opposite of his awake face. It was so calm, so peaceful, no frown or scowl and his lips were nestled together in a relaxed line.

Dorian couldn’t see John’s eyes though of course, and it was troubling for him. He took such a lot from John’s eyes. John had been sleeping for 93 minutes and Dorian had remained by his side because John had asked him to. He had also asked Dorian to wake him after half an hour so that they could go to Rudy’s and Dorian could charge. But Dorian had taken another boost from John’s charger instead and he was good for another couple of hours. He didn’t want to wake John and spoil his rest.

He watched in his head as he and John walked alongside each other from the park back towards John’s apartment. They had managed to keep their hands to themselves. They had stopped on the way back to get some groceries, John being reluctant, but Dorian insisted he needed to eat properly. All he ever saw his partner eat was noodles and donuts and Dorian wanted John to be healthy, so he had made John buy fruit and vegetables. John had grumbled, Dorian had smirked and just told him, “You need to eat better John, drink more water.” It was their customary way of being, Dorian realized that.

John rolled over in his sleep and Dorian waited until he had settled, deciding to further ignore John’s request to wake him as he lay down beside his partner and sorted through his memories a while longer.

***

Passing the library Dorian couldn’t resist. He had always appreciated the magnificent building when they had driven by. “Oh look John, the library, can we go in? Please?”

“Dorian, you can look up any of those books in less time than it would take to go up the steps.”

But he could tell that John would go with him pretty much anywhere, he only had to ask. “John, come on man, this is history, right here in this building, some of the world’s oldest surviving documents. Don’t you ever just want to touch them?”

“I wanna touch you,” John mumbled but Dorian pretended he didn’t hear, he was getting increasingly excited, and he knew John could tell. He should get back to the lab, but he had a feeling that John was enjoying his low-charge partner even though he wouldn’t let on. “Come on,” John told him turning to go up to the entrance.

Dorian felt like a little kid rushing up the steps behind John, overtaking him and pushing through the revolving doors. John followed him into the entrance where Dorian stood staring up and around himself in wonder.

“Books,” Dorian whispered. “John, I wish I could spend every day here.”

“Yeah, well, how about half an hour and then we’ll get you back on charge, ok?” John told him, tapping him on the shoulder and leaving his hand there for longer than he would have two days ago.

They browsed for a long time, John trailing after Dorian as he went between the shelves taking random books down, and telling John all about each one until John rolled his eyes and moved away. Occasionally he would hand one to John and point out something he thought would be of interest, just so he could watch John’s face while he studied it. 

John asked if he had ever touched an actual book before and Dorian thought not. A paperless world was all well and good but there was nothing to beat the feel of a real life book. The fact that John was letting him indulge was wonderful to Dorian.

***

“Oh my God, Dorian, will you stop giggling? What the hell, man?” John was getting exasperated with him now but Dorian couldn’t see anything but fluff. He had persuaded John to go to the animal sanctuary because he wanted to help with his cat issues. Dorian knew they would have other days together, but he couldn’t stop trying to squeeze things into this day as if it would be their last. His heightened emotions probably didn’t help. 

“John, look at him!” Dorian cried. “He is the cutest kitten I’ve ever seen and you need a cat in your life, man.”

“No, D, put it down, we’re getting out of here,” John said pointing at the cage as if that would make Dorian release the tiny animal. 

“But John, please, he would be so good for you and _I_ can’t get him, where would he live?”

John just looked at him and smiled, shaking his head, despite Dorian’s best efforts to seduce him with his eyes.  

***

Later, John was still sleeping and Dorian just watched through a blur as tears rolled from his eyes. He couldn’t stop them and could not really understand them - he had never been this happy. John was content, they had enjoyed a wonderful day together - it made no sense for tears to fall. Another too-human quirk given to Dorian for him to try to process on his own. Nothing had made him cry before. Only John’s reaction to receiving a gift from Dorian; John’s kindness to him at every step of their partnership. Only John could produce such truly human emotion in him and he was certain that meant they were destined for each other. Dorian had an emotional purpose now, he could feel things he had only read about and he knew he needed John beside him. 

“D,” John’s hand reached out and touched Dorian’s face before he had registered that John was awake.  “What’s wrong?” John whispered.

“I don’t know John,” Dorian’s voice was so unclear the words were barely there.

“Well,” John cleared his throat and started again. “What can I do?” He sat up a little, propped on his elbow as he moved closer to Dorian and wiped at a tear with his finger tips. 

Dorian knew things had changed drastically between them, but John was still surprising him - before he would have run from Dorian’s emotions. Now he was right here, closer than Dorian had the right to expect. 

“Will you hold me?” Dorian whispered. “I think I need more time to process.  It’s overwhelming.”

John nodded and came closer still, slipping an arm under Dorian’s neck and gently kissing his forehead. Dorian rolled onto his side and his skin tingled wherever John touched as he wrapped him up in a strong embrace. Dorian tucked his face into John’s neck and clung on with trembling hands as John held him tight. He could see his lights glowing faintly on John’s warm skin and it made him flush even more while the tears continued. 

John didn’t speak, they just lay together and Dorian listened to his heartbeat, trying to calm himself and process the variety of emotions he was experiencing.


	11. Chapter 11

In the car Dorian watched John as he drove them to the lab. “This feels different, being here with you.”

“Different, how?” John asked, cutting his eyes across to Dorian briefly. Dorian caught a look of slight apprehension there before John turned back to the road.

“Different as in I constantly want to reach over and touch you, rather than wanting to annoy you for the whole journey.” John laughed at that and turned to glare at Dorian as he just smiled.

It had been an odd evening so far. Eventually they had separated from their embrace in John’s bed. Dorian had managed to reclassify some things and put his most recent memories to one side so that he could focus on the present again. John hadn’t questioned him, other than to check if he was ok, hadn’t made him feel anything but loved. 

“Are you going to freak out when we see Rudy?” Dorian asked after a while.

“Me? No, what do you think I’ll do?”

“I don’t know John, you’ve been acting differently all day though. What if that carries on at the lab?”

“Are you trying to make me freak out?” John said calmly.

“No, John, just trying to gauge your level of humour.” He could feel John’s side-eyed glare again so he just smiled to himself and blew out through his lips to make them wobble in that way John really hated. Maybe he would start singing in a minute too.

“How about you, Perky? What if you let something slip? What if Rudy sees something in your head while you’re charging?”

Dorian ignored the nickname because John could get away with anything at the moment. “He doesn’t spy on me John. And anyway,” he added, “the memories I have of us are private. He can’t access those.”

John just nodded as he pulled into the lot. Rudy was going to go crazy - Dorian hadn’t charged properly in more than 24 hours. 

***

John had held Dorian close while his tears fell and tried to hold himself together, stroking through Dorian’s hair and down his shoulders and back, trying to comfort but not quite sure what to do. He had his own fears about their new found closeness, about where they would go from here, how they could work together.

Dorian was made to feel...made so human he had emotions that even another human couldn’t fully understand. It seemed wholly unfair to John. Dorian had said he needed to process and John guessed he had a lot to work through. He had told John that he needed time to recuperate after what they had shared together, apparently Dorian needed to do the same.

John had been in love before, he knew how to deal with the basic feelings of happiness, lust, desperation in all things when you thought about that other person. But he knew this was all brand new for his partner. It was unexpected to John of course - Dorian irritated him with his habits, ran into danger just to keep John safe, had saved his actual life more than once or twice. He was sarcastic, overly friendly with just about everybody, calling John out consistently, and he enjoyed sticking his fingers in John’s coffee way too much. 

And John was besotted. Devoted to his partner as he had never been to anyone in his life before.

Putting those thoughts properly into words though, he was terrible at that. He could hardly expect Dorian to be able to process easily either. So he had kissed Dorian’s forehead, wiped away his tears and just held onto him, hoping it was enough.

***

John wasn’t happy about this at all. “Rudy,” he said, as the thing he had been holding jumped in his hands and he dropped it surreptitiously back on the shelf. “You’re gonna just, you know, leave Dorian there to charge, right?” He wasn’t freaking out. “He doesn’t need any...maintenance or anything?” He was just checking.

“No, Dorian’s fine. Isn’t he? Unless something else happened that I should know about?” Rudy said, looking from John to his partner and back again. “Dorian?” he persisted.

Dorian was looking at John and he shook his head, rolling his eyes at John before he said, “No, Rudy, everything’s fine. I’m just a little low on charge. Had to boost a couple of times. It’s been a busy couple of days.”

“Too busy to come back here last night?  You could have called,” Rudy said sulkily.

Dorian glanced at John who looked anywhere but at his partner. “I’m sorry, Rudy. Next time I will.”

“Did you at least manage to power down at all?  Rest your circuits?” Rudy asked, the hurt still clear in his voice.

Dorian smiled even wider as John looked between him and where Rudy was messing with some equipment or other. “Not much chance for that, no.”

Rudy turned to John and fixed him with one of those most serious of wide-eyed expressions he had perfected. John backed up a little. “John, you need to take better care of him, Dorian has to be back here to charge every night, you know that, it’s the rules!”

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry,” John said, holding his hands out protectively in front of him. “I’m not his keeper, it was his decision.”

John knew he needed to stop talking before he blurted out the wrong thing, but he was having a hard time thinking clearly as Dorian was stripping off his jacket, leaving John to the view of his firm chest beneath the shirt he wore.

“It’s ok John, Rudy’s right,” Dorian said to him. “You do need to take better care of me.”

John nearly spit out his coffee. “Hey!” he cried.

“Rudy, I’ve been meaning to talk to you. Maybe we could consider some sort of time share between here and John’s apartment?”

John had just taken another sip from his mug and had to swallow quickly. “What?” he spluttered.

Dorian looked at him, his eyes suggesting that was the wrong reaction from John. “Well, we should all talk about it. Separately...and see what we come up with.”

“Oh, we’ll talk about it,” John said going back to his coffee and wondering when they’d be able to get out of here. John wasn’t ready to let Dorian go just yet. “How long will you need to be here?”

Dorian looked at John, his expression calm and reassuring.  “All night John, I need a full charge.”

“Right, ok, so I’ll just...” John didn’t want to go anywhere but he knew he needed to leave Dorian to it. 

“You should go home John,” Dorian told him softly and John saw Rudy from the corner of his eye watching them. 

John moved closer to Dorian, dropping his empty cup into the trashcan under the desk.  “D, we have to work in the morning,” he murmured. 

Dorian nodded. 

“Ok,” John said, wishing he had thought to start this discussion before they’d got here.  He didn’t know how they were going to act around each other at the precinct.  He wasn’t doing that great with Rudy so far. 

“John, it’s going to be ok,” Dorian told him as he calmly stretched his arms up and revealed a little skin at his waistband which John completely failed to avoid looking at.

“Yeah?” John was not convinced in the slightest.  “You’re gonna need way more clothes on.”

Dorian looked at him quizzically but didn’t say anything more.  “I’ll see you tomorrow, John.” 

John wanted to kiss him. He had no idea how he was going to get through this. He kept himself firmly rooted to the floor as he watched Dorian walk away to find his charging pod in the back of the lab. 

***

John lay in his bed that night, alone. It shouldn’t have felt so strange to him, he had spent so many nights alone that he was used to his own company. But now he wanted...he _needed_ the comfort of Dorian beside him. He couldn’t get to sleep, couldn’t even close his eyes. He just kept reliving the moment earlier on when they had been about to leave John’s apartment to get to Rudy’s. 

_They stood by the front door and John turned to see Dorian beside him, quiet, melancholy, his face calm.  John asked how Dorian was feeling._

_“I’m ok John, are you?” Dorian said, the only tell that he wasn’t quite there was his lop-sided smile._

_“Yeah, D, I’m good,” John answered softly, wishing that for once Dorian would just think of himself._

_John really wanted to kiss him but before he could, Dorian ran his hand down John’s arm, brushing lightly at his wrist and taking his hand. Their fingers entwined and John felt the connection almost as if they were kissing._

John picked up his phone from his bedside table and thumbed through his latest messages.  A couple from Maldonado, and one from Dorian.  He read it, more awake now than ever. 

John, I miss you.

John’s heart was thumping so hard he put his hand to his chest. Shit. He really was in deep. He typed out his reply quickly before he had a chance to think twice.

I want you to move in here D. No trophy room crap, I want you in my bed.

He lay back and held his phone tightly, closing his eyes and imagining Dorian next to him, just lying beside him, staring across and fixing John with his too blue eyes; fuck, John loved Dorian’s eyes. It must have been less than ten seconds when Dorian’s reply came through. 

Ok John

And now John could sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

John’s alarm woke him on Monday morning and for a moment he had no recollection. There was only the incessant _beep beep beep_ before his hand shot out to smack at it, as it did almost every day at 7am.

He threw back the covers and sat up, blinking in the morning light, registering his right leg in the back of his mind just as he always did.

And then as he swung his body around and put his left foot on to the soft rug by his bed, all his memories of the last couple of days were right there assaulting his mind with their beauty - Dorian’s face above him, under him, just close. The feel of his lips against Dorian’s skin, remembering when Dorian held him down and fucked into him so intensely that John nearly cried from the pleasure.

He needed to see him... yes, at work. Shit. It was their first day at work since this had all started, since they had kissed for the first time in the interrogation room. John was going to have the hardest time not jumping him in the elevator.

He decided not to contact Dorian until he got to work. If he heard from Dorian first then that was fine, but John thought that he should wait. He took his leg from its charger and put it into place. He thought of Dorian while he rubbed himself clean in the shower, smiled to himself while he towelled dry and thought of doing the same when they had showered together. He made himself a healthy breakfast, actually cooked some eggs and threw in some fresh spinach from their shopping trip. Then he grabbed a banana from the dish on the counter, and with a final shake of his head at how ridiculously healthy he was being, he pulled open the front door and stepped out of the apartment.

In the car John intentionally paid more attention to the road than he sometimes did at this hour. He was more awake than he would normally be if he was honest with himself so that helped. But he also thought constantly about what Dorian would say if he got too close to the car in front, took the corner too fast, or took his eyes from the road to check the radio. He cared about what his partner would think in fact, cared about a lot of things this morning that usually he let slip.

He pulled into a space in the lot and walked into the lab, practically swinging himself down the steep steps to Rudy’s floor.

“Rudy?” he called out. “Dorian?”

“John?” he heard back. “What’s happened?”

“Huh? Nothing,” John said frowning as he walked up to the two men. “It’s work today, right?”

“Yes, John, but it’s only 8.30, you’re an hour early.”

John checked his watch. “Oh, right, well, yeah we... er... shouldn’t hang around though, huh?  It’s Monday, lots to get through.”

Dorian smiled at him, just sat there with a huge grin on his face as he watched John squirm and stumble.

John kind of wanted to punch him, but he most certainly felt the opposite in reality. He loved his smug partner.

After a moment, Dorian told Rudy they would see him later, while John tried to look nonchalant. Dorian stood up and walked across to stand beside John as they watched Rudy finishing his coffee. John whispered to Dorian, “You’ll see him later? Did I imagine that message last night?”

Dorian just widened his eyes at John, a gesture John had always thought of as shrugging eyelids. John wished he could take Dorian’s hand and drag him somewhere secluded. He settled for rubbing his hand over his eyes and somehow managed to not touch Dorian as he walked away, hoping Dorian would follow. He was halfway up the steps when he heard Rudy’s voice, “John, make sure he’s back on time tonight, ok?”

John huffed and looked back to Dorian who was close behind him now. “Well?” he mouthed but Dorian shook his head minutely.

“‘Bye Rudy,” Dorian called before John felt his partner’s hand on his lower back as they continued out of the lab.

***

“D, what the hell was that? I thought you said yes?”

“To moving in with you, John?”

“Yes to moving in! But you’re seeing Rudy _later_? Are you just not going to tell him and then sneak out when he’s asleep?”

“No John,” Dorian said calmly. “I intend to tell him over a drink later, you know how protective of me he is.”

John grumbled under his breath. He wanted to be the only one there for Dorian, to selfishly keep him to himself. At least he knew he was being selfish, but he couldn’t exactly admit any of that to Dorian.

They made secret eyes to each other in the morning briefing at the precinct. John was struggling to think past an image of Dorian naked and splayed out over the table in the meeting room. He didn’t trust himself to say much so he stayed quiet, munched on his banana - just thinking things over, wondering what Rudy would say, what Dorian was thinking. He merely grunted when Sandra asked why he was eating fruit.

When they walked back to the cruiser Dorian spoke softly to him, put a hand on his lower back again and instantly melted his resolve to be grumpy for the rest of the day. “Would you like me to stay with you tonight, John?”

John looked back to him and was pulled in by those warm, patient blue eyes and found himself smiling slowly at his partner. “Yes, yes I would.”

***

“Rudy, give me a break will you? I’ve been doing this for hours.”

“Practice makes perfect John,” Rudy told him as John threw down the tiny screwdriver and placed the robot butterfly carefully back on to the tabletop.

“It’s too small, my fingers are too big.” He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Dorian smiling down at him. John felt the tension leave him.

“Let’s face it D, I’m never gonna get this.”

“My body is a little bigger than the butterfly, Rudy,” Dorian said.

“If he can master the basics on something this intricate, then he’ll be able to work on you if he ever needs to again.”

John blinked but tried not to let his nerves and terror at the thought of Dorian getting hurt show in his demeanour. It was his reason for doing this anyway, he needed to know the basics in case he had to help one day. He hated being powerless to help his partner.

He felt Dorian’s hand squeeze at his shoulder. “Why don’t I drive you home John, I am reading low energy levels, you need to rest.” John raised an eyebrow at him and Dorian frowned and said, “I’d rather you didn’t put yourself at risk for my sake.”

“I’m not,” John said stifling a yawn. “I’m fine.”

“Rudy,” Dorian said, ignoring John. “I’m taking John home. I think it’ll be best if I stay with him tonight.”

John stared wide-eyed at Rudy’s acceptance of that, expecting at least sarcasm. He wondered if maybe Dorian had said something to him about them. But then he would definitely expect ridicule from Rudy. He stood up and stretched as Rudy collected up the equipment they’d been working with.

“Ok,” Rudy said, clearing his throat. “Well, I’ll er... maybe see you both tomorrow then.” Ah, so not sarcasm, but sudden nervousness. He definitely knew something, but John was pretty tired now he thought of it. He was looking forward to lying down on his couch with Dorian beside him, safe and together.

They made their way back to John’s place and Dorian brought it up first. “John, I mentioned to Rudy that we had become... a little closer. It was mainly so that he didn’t access any files when he was doing maintenance that might embarrass him.”

“Embarrass _him_? What about you? I mean, doesn’t it bother you that he could see what we’ve been doing?”

“I would never be embarrassed by you John, or anything that we have or might do together.” He looked across meaningfully to John who had of course insisted on driving himself.

“Ok, ok I get it D. I’m not embarrassed, not at all. It’s just still a bit new isn’t it? I’d be the same with anyone, it’s not just because of... you know, our situation here.”

Dorian smiled, which John was grateful for, he didn’t ever want to hurt Dorian, he just found words difficult sometimes.

They ended up on John’s couch like he had imagined, just holding each other while they watched some re-runs of old comedy shows at Dorian’s request. He apparently had a fondness for old-fashioned humour and John found himself growing happier with each laugh from his partner.

He hugged Dorian to him and pulled him down onto his chest, wrapping him up. He kissed the top of his head, loving the feel of soft hair tickling his nose and lips.

“You know you don’t need to worry about me John. I’m here to protect you, not the other way around,” Dorian murmured. It made John’s stomach clench and he tightened his hold.

“It’s not only you D, we’re here for each other. I’m not letting you go,” John told him firmly.

“Ok John,” Dorian said and John knew he was justhumouring him.

Later they lay together side by side on John’s bed, exchanging gentle kisses, pressed close. John couldn’t close his eyes, adoring those insistent lights that flickered each time their lips met, John trying different things just to see them grow brighter. He pulled Dorian’s lower lip between his own, stomach flipping at the fullness of it, and he sucked a little, nipping with his teeth before sliding his tongue over it. Dorian groaned in response and John was becoming more attached every moment.

“Don’t want you to go,” John whispered into Dorian’s skin as he brushed his lips over a smooth cheek.

“I’m not going anywhere, if that’s what you want,” Dorian whispered back, stroking along John’s ribs with soft touches.

John smiled and Dorian kissed him hard and pulled their bodies tighter from chest to hip, rolling John on top of him and making John rest on his knee. He pressed his stump between Dorian’s thighs and Dorian made an appreciative sound into his mouth as John nudged at his firm cock. They both kept their eyes open and John pushed up a bit so he could focus. “You want this?” John asked quietly.

Dorian nodded eagerly, face flushing electric blue.

“Me, like this?” John persisted. They hadn’t done this without John wearing his prosthetic yet.

Dorian kissed him again, shoving his tongue deep into John’s mouth, rubbing their tongues together and licking at the roof of John’s mouth. He stopped the kiss before John was ready. “Yes John,” he whispered. “I want you like this. Always. You are perfect.”

John pulled him back into another embrace. “Come here then,” he said unsteadily as their bodies began rocking together and he crushed his mouth to Dorian’s again.


	13. Chapter 13

“Dorian,” John said when he’d finally had enough. “What are you still doing here?” His partner was sitting on the edge of his desk in the bullpen, just watching him as John looked up.

“John, this is fascinating, really, could you just keep doing that? Carry on with what you’re doing seriously, I really want to watch this.”

“Watch what?”

“This - _you_ John. Just...” Dorian waved a hand taking in John and his workspace. “Do what you were doing.”

“D, go away,” John said, although he couldn’t help a small smile lifting the corner of his mouth. Dorian was adorable when he was like this. He sighed and relented, knowing how much Dorian loved to help him. “I do need a coffee,” he said and Dorian grinned happily and immediately reached forward and around John for his coffee mug. As John leaned back to give him more space Dorian slipped and John found himself holding his partner at arm’s length where he now sat on his lap. “Dorian, you’re meant to have... super coordination, what the hell are you doing?”

Dorian started to laugh as he patted John on the chest and tried to get up while they both swung around a little on the swivel chair. “I’m sorry man,” he managed as he finally got to his feet. “I’ll go get your coffee.” John stared after him as he walked off. Then he looked around surreptitiously to his colleagues and got back to work once he was sure they were in the clear.

 

Dorian placed the coffee on John’s desk and John hummed his thanks before Dorian sat himself down beside John and picked up his feet, resting them on the desk. John’s mouth fell open a little more each moment and he watched as Dorian closed his eyes and put his head back. He was perfectly still for a moment and John nudged him with his elbow. “D,” he hissed below the chatter and commotion around them. Dorian didn’t move so John tapped his temple. “Dorian, what are you doing?” he whispered. And Dorian’s lips opened and he was singing. A couple of their colleagues nearby stopped in their tracks and John shook Dorian’s shoulder. “D, are you trying to get decommissioned?” John hissed again.

Dorian’s eyes flew open. “No John, what have I done?” he asked innocently looking up at John from his slouched position. “Dorian, you’re singing in the office, stop it.” He shoved Dorian’s feet off the desk and added, “Go get those damn files we talked about.”

“Well, I will if you’ll join me in the storage room,” Dorian said quietly, leaning forward so their faces were close together, as if conspiring.

“Dorian you’re insatiable. Just get out of here before we have a problem ok?” John was smirking though, he couldn’t help it.

***

John swiped at his neck distractedly as he flicked through his screen with the other hand. He felt something tickling again and batted at it, shifting in his chair. A second later something brushed at his ear and he turned quickly to his right side. “Dorian!” he cried shoving his chair back.

His partner’s face was right there, staring at him, finger still raised from where he had been tickling John’s ear.

“What are you doing?” he hissed looking around them.

“Nothing John.”

“Nothing? Dorian, don’t you have something you could be doing?”

“Not really, I prefer to be close to you, if you don’t mind.”

“Mind? D, what the...” Then a thought struck. “Dorian, when did you last get a full charge?”

“Oh, you know, maybe a day or two ago?”

“Dorian, listen,” John got a little closer. “You have to charge, what are you even thinking?”

“Just about you John, well, actually about us, about last night-”

John clapped a hand over his partner’s mouth and watched his eyes go wide above his fingers. He shook his head. “No. We talked about this didn’t we?” John whispered.

“Are you two practicing interrogation techniques again?” Richard suddenly asked from behind them. John huffed at him and looked deep into Dorian’s eyes, shaking his head again. Dorian nodded and John let his hands fall. “Ok? Later yes?”

“Yes John, I know, but I was only trying to lighten your mood.”

“No, nuh-uh. I need to work, you need to go charge. Go see Rudy, ok?”

John sat down again and tried to forget the images Dorian had brought up from their night together. They’d never hear the end of it if anyone found them out.

An arm reached across him and Dorian pulled out a cable from the desk drawer. John watched distractedly for another second before getting back to his reading. But then he heard a distinctive hum and looked to his left. “Is it even worth me asking what the hell you’re doing now?” John asked through gritted teeth.

“I wondered how much charge I could pick up from your workstation John.”

“I thought you were going to the lab?”

“I’d like to test this, for future reference.” And before John could protest Dorian had stuck his cable into the port behind John’s screen. “Ok, you’ll never know I’m here this time, I promise.”

John just sighed, what was he meant to do with this?

***

“Due to lack of evidence, case abandoned. End.” John narrowed his eyes but continued onto his next case, typing more quickly. “Information withheld, suspect remains in custody. End.”

“Dorian,” John said through gritted teeth. “Cut it out.”

“I’m sorry John, it’s a reflex. I’ll stop.” But he did it again, reading aloud everything John typed until John got mad. “Recommend for urgent review. Potential for increased psychotic episodes and regularly bugging his partner all day lo- John!”

John smiled. “I told you to quit it.”

Dorian sat quietly after that but when he started to hum again a while later John shook his head and pulled out his cable.

“Oh,” Dorian said from beside him. John ignored him and continued working for all of ten seconds before his terminal went blank.

“What the-” John lifted his tablet off the desk to discover it had been running from batteries and Dorian’s connection had drained it to nothing. All John’s unsaved work was gone. He looked around to give Dorian yet another talking to, but his partner had disappeared. “I’m gonna kill him,” John muttered.

***

After a few minutes of calm, John tuned back into the sounds around him and realized that Dorian was still there. More horrifying was that he was having a discussion with Stahl by her desk. John could hear words like ‘date’ and ‘bed’ and even ‘John’. He leapt up and took a few long strides across to the pair. Dorian was laughing loudly and Stahl was grinning, sweeping her long hair over her shoulder. She looked up as John marched over. “Hi John,” she said, smiling up at him with those oh-so-innocent brown eyes.

“Val, could you excuse us a moment?” John said as sweetly as he could manage. What the hell had Dorian let slip?

“Of course,” Stahl told him and then to Dorian, “Very interesting, as always.” Dorian smiled and nodded to her.

John narrowed his eyes at his partner while he stood up and he let Dorian walk ahead of him so he could glare some more at the back of his head. He caught up as they rounded the hallway at the top of the steps and John opened a meeting room door and shoved Dorian inside, not really caring if anyone saw them. He shut the door and turned on his partner. Dorian stared back with wide innocent eyes and a cute little head tilt. “What’s wrong John?”

 “Ok... D, did you just tell Detective Stahl that we’re dating?”

“John-”

“Or worse than that about what we’ve been doing in my bed?”

“No, John, of course not, we were talking about dating in general yes, I was asking Detective Stahl about her date last night.”

“She had a date?”

“Yes, why, are you jealous?”

“What?” John shook his head, “No, definitely not.” He moved across the room towards his infuriating partner. “I’m sorry,” he said softly. “You were meant to go charge, then I heard something and thought you were...” He felt stupid. Again. He was an idiot to think Dorian would discuss their personal life.

“I’m sorry for making you think I would do that John.”

“Dorian, no. Shut up. Don’t apologize to me you did nothing wrong.”

“Well I was embarrassing you earlier, I shouldn’t have been like that in the precinct.”

John grabbed Dorian’s jacket with one hand and pulled him in for a kiss. He felt Dorian’s fingers on his cheek and Dorian’s other arm wrap around his waist. He didn’t want to ever pull away. When he did end the kiss he pressed his forehead to Dorian’s and opened his eyes just enough to be able to smile at the lights on his partner’s face. “How much power do you have?” he murmured as they held tight to each other.

“Thirty-eight percent.”

“Is that enough to come home with me before you charge?”

“Hmmm...”

“Or we could just... you know, right here.”

“We’re at work John.”

“Yeah, I know, but no one’s here right now.” John kissed Dorian’s full, luscious lower lip again.

Dorian kissed him back and finally they broke apart. “John, why don’t I charge now, like you said, and then I’ll go home with you after the shift.”

“Yeah, yeah ok,” John said closing his eyes and stepping back before he opened them and let his hands fall from Dorian’s jacket. As they stood watching each other John said, “What the hell’s happened to me? What have you done to me D?”

Dorian just looked back, frowning a little. “I love what’s happened to you John, to us.”

John nodded frantically. “So do I, I didn’t mean that.” He reached out again and waited for Dorian to step towards him then John wrapped him up in a hug. “Dorian, this is my happiest. I’ve never felt like this,” he whispered, feeling every word.

“I love you John.”

John’s breath caught and he clutched tighter to Dorian. He wanted to say it too but only on his own terms and not as a simple response to Dorian’s declaration. But he felt it too - he was far beyond the realms of sensible now.

He hummed into Dorian’s neck instead of trying to speak and held onto his partner for as long as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated! This has been written for a while but I got kind of distracted by other words. It happens a lot.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's tiny, with a pov change halfway through, but hopefully yay for a Jorian update!

“John... mmm, John we have to –” John cut him off again and sent them both headlong into one of their mind-whirling kisses. Lips moved to his cheek and then his neck and Dorian tried to speak again. “Work,” he whispered.

John pushed against him, chests pressed together, his right leg nudging into Dorian’s groin. “Not yet,” John said, only a slight hint of pleading in his tone. Dorian wasn’t going anywhere, John needn’t worry.

Dorian pulled him in for another kiss and John’s warm hands slipped under his shirt. Dorian hummed with pleasure again and was considering where to start on John’s clothing when there was a sound outside the storeroom door. As Dorian made a quick scan he pushed John back, wide-eyed and holding his partner by the shoulders at arm’s length.

“What?” John said, looking not as panicked as Dorian thought he should be.

“It’s Richard,” Dorian murmured. “At the door.”

“Shit, is he coming in?” John said looking behind him to the door. “Hold it closed, D,” he added standing aside for Dorian to move past him.

“Really, John?”

“Well, what else are we gonna do?” John hissed.

“Hmmm, well what about –” Dorian didn’t finish his sentence, he opened the door. Richard was standing there, hand outstretched ready to turn the doorhandle.

John’s horrified cry of “Dorian!” was nearly drowned out by Richard’s confused “What the hell?”

Dorian merely smiled at him as they all stood there.

“What the hell’s this?” Richard said again, clearly outraged but not entirely sure why.

***

John looked at Dorian and to Richard and back again, not able to speak at all. He had no idea what Dorian was playing at and their clothes clearly looked ruffled as if they’d been either fighting or fucking. Which would probably be true on both counts as soon as they got out of this.

Dorian finally decided he had something to say, and John could only listen as his partner explained that they were discussing a case and things were getting a little heated where they disagreed over something, so Dorian had suggested that they move into the storeroom as it was the closest place and Captain Maldonado was always telling them not to argue in the bullpen.

_Oh God._

Richard stood where he was with a blank expression as he took in what Dorian was saying. When he was done and John had surreptitiously straightened his clothes, Richard nodded slowly, eyes narrowed. Then he wagged a finger at them both and said, “You know there are cameras in there, right?” Then he turned without another word and stomped off.

John moved out of the small space and stood beside Dorian as they watched their colleague march away. “What was that?” he asked.

Dorian’s face was carefully blank but a tell-tale light flickering along his temple gave away some concern. “I’m not sure.”

“Did he believe you?”

“I have no idea, John.”

“Great.”

Dorian turned to him and smiled. “It was worth it.”

“Hmmm.”

“You don’t think so?”

John could never handle Dorian’s sad face. He looked around and seeing that they were alone again, he grabbed Dorian’s shirt and pulled him in for a quick but dirty kiss, making his own stomach flip in the process.

“John,” Dorian murmured as they parted. He was smiling widely now and John wiped across his lower lip with a thumb as he watched Dorian’s eyes. “I think you like the idea of a little public display.”

John nearly choked and he scowled at his partner. “D, you take that back right now.”

Dorian shook his head and chuckled as he began to wander back to the bullpen. “I’m working out your fantasies, John, I’m getting to know the real you.”

John just glared at his retreating back but a small smirk grew on his lips. He couldn’t stop his mind taking that thought on and imagining that actually, he maybe wouldn’t care where he and Dorian got it on, as long as they got it on.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a bit overexcited and so here is the final chapter... more than a year after the last one, and completing the first ever fic I posted!

John walked with purpose up to the elevator, tapping his foot impatiently waiting for it to arrive. People went by and he looked at his toes, no distractions - he had to do this. He and Dorian had been reckless, distracted, unprofessional - John couldn't actually care less about those things if he was honest, he could still do his job. But for Dorian's sake, this needed to be rectified. He could be decommissioned or worse if there was any sign that he wasn't doing his job properly. John knew that he was, it wasn't a problem. But they couldn't take any more chances.

Finally, he made it to Maldonado's office. He took a deep breath and knocked.

Sandra motioned for him to go in and John pushed the door open before he could reconsider.

"John, how's it going?"

"Morning," John said, voice a little gruff this morning, what with the lack of sleep he supposed.

"Sit down, please," Sandra told him but he shook his head.

"I'll stand, for now, if you don't mind."

Sandra looked at him questioningly. "What's on your mind John?"

"It's about Dorian. And me. Me and Dorian," John said in a rush, pacing already.

Sandra put down her tablet and looked at him steadily, frowning just a little. "What's happened?"

"I- uh-" he faltered, losing his edge slightly in the face of Sandra's direct stare. "Nothing's happened, not exactly."

"John, will you sit down? It might help."

John didn't think so, but he took a seat across from her and started again. "When we woke him up, I was... unsure, as you know." Sandra nodded but didn't interject. "Well, we've become... closer..." John said, and dammit why couldn't he do this? He wasn't ashamed of Dorian, of their relationship - he had nothing to hide here. "We love each other," he blurted.

Sandra's wide-eyed look of surprise nearly had John laughing out loud. But he held it together because he needed her to know that he was serious.

Sandra put her hands on the desk and looked at him steadily. "You love each other?" she repeated. "I thought you'd come in here to tell me you needed a new partner - which I would not have agreed to by the way. But you're telling me something entirely different."

John nodded, standing his ground. "That's right."

"How has this affected your job?" Sandra asked.

"We've been a little - ah- distracted, I'll admit. But only in the precinct. When we're out on a case nothing's changed, I promise you."

Sandra nodded slowly. "I appreciate your honesty, John. Do you think you'll be able to be less, _distracted_ , now that you've told me about this?"

John frowned, he'd not really thought about that. Maybe when they didn't have to hide anymore they could relax a bit more around each other in the precinct. "Yeah, yeah I guess so. I mean, it's all new, early days, I think we're just finding our feet, you know?" he ventured.

Sandra smiled and John's shoulders lost some of the tension they'd been holding. "I can't believe this, really John, this wasn't what I'd imagined would happen when I partnered you two."

"What did you think would happen?"

"Oh, well maybe that you'd grow to like him at least, but love?" She sighed. "I'm happy for you John, I really am."

"Thanks, Sandra," John mumbled, "I appreciate that." Then the main thing that had been concerning him reared up again. "You're not going to separate us, are you?"

Sandra shook her head. "No, this is my precinct and as long as you can show me that you two can continue to work well together, then I won't be making any changes."

"Thank you," John said, fully relaxing now.

"I'll need to speak to Dorian about this as well, of course."

"Of course, yeah."

"Where is he, do you know?"

"I er, no, I don't know," John muttered. Just thinking of Dorian, here in Sandra's office, with her knowing about them... John was still going to have to get used to this whole thing. Right now he just wanted to find Dorian and tell him what he'd done. He stood up to leave. "I'll find him," he said and Sandra was smiling at him.

"Thanks Sandra," he said again and gave her a small smile in return.

"No problem John, I told you you'd be good for each other."

John nodded, now more desperate than ever to see his partner.

"Well, go on then," she told him, and waved him out as he backed towards the door.

 

John all but ran to the lab and swung down the stairs, calling for Dorian as he went. Rudy answered him.

"Good morning John, you're early to work again, what's the big news?"

John shook his head, not really wanting to get into a discussion, just wanting to get to his partner. "Rudy, where's Dorian?" he asked.

"He went to find you actually, you must have missed him on your way down here. Shall I call him for you?"

"Ah, yeah, thanks Rudy."

"It's no trouble," Rudy told him as he made the call. "How's it going with Dorian?" he asked while they waited. "Tea?" he asked picking up his kettle.

John declined the tea but felt obliged to let Rudy know a little more about what he and Dorian were going through. "We're ah- getting along pretty good."

"Yeah? Dorian told me you two had... you know," Rudy was smiling widely and winked at John, as he tried to gain information.

John nodded slowly. "What did he tell you, exactly?" he asked carefully.

"He said you two had kissed," Rudy whispered loudly. Even though it was only the two of them in the room.

John nodded and felt his cheeks warm. "Yeah, that's about right," he said softly.

"John, this is so cool," Rudy exclaimed, rushing over and throwing both arms around John in an incredibly awkward one-way hug.

"Oh, ok yeah, it's cool Rudy, look I'm uh-" John tried in vain to extract himself. "I'm gonna just wait upstairs for Dorian, ok?" he said, finally getting a grip on Rudy's forearms and plying himself free.

"Are you sure? We can talk some more, if you'd like, if you need any advice at all, I do know Dorian rather well." Rudy kept talking as John backed out of a room for the second time that morning.

"Sure Rudy, I'll keep you in mind, thanks," he said and he took the steps to safety.

 

He was pacing again by the time Dorian appeared. "John, what are you doing out here?"

John sighed in relief and almost went in for a hug before stopping himself. Then he realised that he could do whatever the hell he wanted, since he'd told Maldonado. But now Dorian was looking at him quizzically and John just stood where he was.

"I was waiting for you, thought you'd be in the lab," he said, not meaning to sound so grumpy with his partner but he was feeling out of sorts and he'd be as pissed as he liked until he could calm down.

"Has something happened?" Dorian asked, stepping close. Too close - John wanted to touch him more than ever but not here, in the hallway, he'd told Sandra they'd be professional at work. Hugs didn't really seem unprofessional, but still.

"Nothing's happened, I just missed you," John told him.

Dorian smiled. "I missed you too," he said and John relaxed a little. "But I can tell something else is wrong. Why don't we find somewhere to talk?"

"It's time for the briefing, isn't it?"

Dorian took less than a second to agree that yes, it was time. "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked as they walked.

John glanced around them before murmuring, "I spoke to Sandra. Told her about us." He looked across to his partner and saw the tell-tale flashing lights across his temples, wide-eyes as he turned to John.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"She was ok about it D, but we have to be careful at work, you know? Can't go around holding hands in the precinct, or... anything."

"Ah, I see, so some restraint is required. Well, that makes sense."

"Yeah, but I wanna touch you, it was a long night," John let out in a harsh whisper.

Dorian grinned at him. "Would you like me to stay with you tonight?" he asked. They'd arrived at the bullpen and people were busily going about their morning.

"You spoke to Rudy?"

Dorian nodded once. "He's happy for us John, he'll help to move my pod into your apartment later today."

"He didn't mention it, just let me muddle through trying to tell him we were together," John muttered.

"He wouldn't have wanted to embarrass you John."

John huffed out a frustrated breath. "Why does everyone think I'd be embarrassed about us, huh?" he said loudly.

They were standing at the top of the short flight of stairs, in full view of anyone who looked their way. People were looking now, at John's raised voice.

"Everyone, I have an announcement," John said, and he reached out and took Dorian's hand. "This man, my partner - Dorian - is the single best thing that's happened to me since the ambush. I love him." He met Dorian's eyes again and tried to rein in his grin. "And you're gonna see some evidence of that because sometimes, well I just need a hug." He took in the crowd gathered in the bullpen in front of them and then back to his partner.

Dorian had a wide beaming smile and disco lights were dancing across the entire surface of his beautiful skin. John pulled him in, wrapping him up in his arms, Dorian embraced him tightly in return.

"John, I might cry, is that ok?" Dorian said, voice muffled into his shoulder.

John chuckled and held him closer. Eventually he drew back just enough that he could grasp Dorian's face in between both hands. "I love you D."

"I love you too man."

John kissed him, to various sounds of applause and cheers from their colleagues. There was a distinct "I knew it!" in there, which was definitely Richard's voice.

This wasn't exactly what he and Sandra had agreed on that morning, but nothing was going to stop John now.

THE END

 

 


End file.
